


Guns 1on1

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: ◆羽生结弦/金博洋◆双黑手套play◆双杀手play 年差5岁◆全文欧美风(不能接受的不要看)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆双黑手套play  
> ◆双杀手play 年差5岁  
> ◆全文欧美风(不能接受的不要看)

偌大的秘密集会地下赌场只剩下音响巴赫的d小调托卡塔与赋格还在响着，半分钟后也在一声枪响下归于平静，青黄不接的晦涩光线下所及之处只剩下死亡在无声的高歌，血腥的红色在满场金红奢华的视觉里一点也不起眼，反倒是那些脑满肥肠的死人更能吸引目光，倒不是任何的感官刺激，单纯的因为他们无比的丑陋。

知更鸟的故事被刻在圣堂一般的圆顶上，巨大的知更鸟浮雕壁画笼罩着整个高台，那里站着一个身材佝偻的老者，他眉目慈爱，手里怀抱圣经，对眼前的杀戮场面却没有丝毫的怜悯，他像一座丰碑一样立在高台的中心，叼着的烟烧到了滤嘴，他目光随和，看着对他而言只能算是小孩的两个亚裔少年开口道“四百万。”

“我操你妈。”一直在下面破解电子门的戈米沙从台下伸出一个中指送给老头，不解气的把脚边吐血沫的女人一脚踢开，埋头继续破门。

“我都知道，你们一个人是一百万，我给你们每个人四百万，放了我，再回去杀了那个人。”老头拿出支票游刃有余的填写着数字，对他而言，惩罚异教徒比钱更重要，今天死在这里的所有教徒的财产都是属于自己的，他只需要从每个兜里掏出一点来，死神就永远不该找上自己“你们不是雇佣兵，你们忠于自己，你们可以衡量自己的价值，如果不满意，我们还可以接着谈。”

“我觉得你说的有道理。”手里的刀用力一掷，精准的钉在老头脚尖，一分一毫也没有差，刀锋抵着老头的鞋头，他接着拔出裤腿里的m1911在指尖打了个转随手扔到角落，解开西装纽扣把手雷、雷管、弹夹通通扔在地上，最后连西装外套都甩下了台“你可以分开和他们两人谈，毕竟我们不是一路的，不过我可以拿走我的支票了吧？”

“我仍然希望你们三位可以一起做决定。”藏在圣经后的枪悄悄上膛，兰特双眼如勾，他吐掉嘴里的烟头，神色自若，只是脑门上的汗暴露了他，他撇了一眼在另一个对角线毫无动静的男人，男人左手持枪跟狙击手对持，右手勃朗宁指着自己，哪怕长时间保持这个姿势，他的手没有一点发抖，兰特甚至被他如同柏林夜晚的冷冽气质所吸引，可现在他更在意那个看起来像高中在读生一般亚洲审美的可爱男孩“嘿，吉姆，停在那里，这样我们彼此才不会感到冒犯。”

说话间二楼有尸体挂不住翻了下来，所有人都侧目去看，唯独那个柏林夜色的男人纹丝不动，兰特老头不禁收敛了笑意。

“恕我直言，这个人真的非常讨厌用枪杀人，所以通常拿枪对着他的，最后不论死活双手都没了，当然，我也只是听说，这是我们第一次合作，对吧，春。”金博洋有些兴奋，从他三天前在墨西哥贫民区的煤气酒吧接到生意时他就一直在兴奋，臭气熏天的醉汉也没能让他止住笑意，他甚至请了全场的无赖和流浪汉免费喝了一夜，而他自己跑到码头废弃船只的瞭望台上，在夜风和孤星的见证下亲吻了任务名片上的另一个代号——春( Haru)。

“也是最后一次。”眼尾轻挑目光却依旧专注于当下的局面，自己其实不太挑搭档，毕竟干这一行的多少都懂得什么叫做好自己的部分就行，他们通常不会交流，对他们而言，语言是多余的，降低效率也容易分散注意，吉姆在介绍人的口中是个安静且利落寡言的人，可从他们见面的那一瞬间，这个人就永远在跟自己没话找话，羽生的心情可谓差到了极点。

“我以为我们配合的挺好的。”金博洋回头笑的甜甜的看着羽生，他第一次杀人玩了很多无意义的花刀，就是为了吸引羽生的注意，他知道这个人善用冷兵器，对匕首情有独钟，自己在小时候就尝过他的刀，现在想起来大腿还隐隐作痛，虽然那不一样。

“自作多情。”羽生已经有些厌烦这种僵持了，堪称漂亮秀气的脸眉宇间却透着狠厉和无差别的蔑视，眼睛里除了冷静就是锐利，在瞥向友军金博洋的瞬间，那种厌烦达到了顶峰。

“嘿，你们需要开个房去调情吗？别他妈玩了！”戈米沙正在为没有听唐人街那个干巴巴的老女人占卜而后悔，他就不该接这趟活儿，他们是出来郊游的吗？金博洋这个傻逼今天兴奋的不正常，连带平时不需要人操心的羽生都跟着跑偏了，他是技术人员，不是妈咪宝贝，他们两就不能保持基本的职业素养吗？戈米沙在读条结束时高声喊到“阿瓦隆。”

瞬间羽生暴起双脚用力往后倒，左手保持着角度开了第一枪，同时右手的枪头瞬间高高抬起瞄准二楼连开两枪击毙，但同时两侧高处的子弹在羽生动的一瞬间就射向各自的目标，羽生并没有倒下去，他腰腹用力在落地前滚到遮挡物后面，同时击毙左上角的狙击手。

金博洋在老头的枪口下以非常人的速度调整了进攻方向，他们距离本来就近，老头长时间举枪和站立，体力根本吃不消，金博洋踢向他枯瘦如柴木的手，力气大到老头的手立刻就失去了知觉，枪从手里滑落。

金博洋拖着老头衣领后退一步，把老头提起来狠狠地摔在地上，看着他挣扎往前爬的画面，金博洋推了推脖子，步调悠闲的走过去踩住老头的手蹲下，刀尖一下一下戳着兰特的脸“Kristen今年25岁了，可她仍然记得7岁的时候有人把她拉入了地狱，三千美金一个儿童性奴，三围尺寸明码标价，别他妈动，我想Gary现在一定想知道当初强暴才10岁的他的恶魔现在是什么滋味，痛吗？可我很爽，比收到四百万更爽。”

刀扎进皱巴巴的皮肤，金博洋错觉能味到这幅臭皮囊里面渗出的腐臭味，这个老东西早就烂透了，如果剥开他的皮肤，里面一定住满了丑陋的蛆虫“你用什么衡量他们的价值？这双眼睛吗？还是这张臭气熏天的嘴？”

凄厉的叫声没有得到丝毫的怜悯，金博洋不认为他配称之为人，所以不论怎么处置他，金博洋除了痛快没有任何其他的不忍，他虽然是个杀手，拿钱办事，可他有自己的原则，这群披着邪教皮暗地里拐卖儿童，集会‘献祭’黑弥撒轮奸虐杀幼童的牲圈里的畜生，一个都不该活。

“天总，别玩了，干正事，还想不想拿到白名单了。”合法杀手这种机会可是可遇不可求，他们来这里可不仅仅是杀一帮畜生，最重要的是拿到恐怖分子和这个邪教联络的信息还有通讯方式以及名单，军方和FBI在这一块水太深，彼此都不信任对方，所以才有机会便宜他们这些非组织灰色地带的杀手。

“说实话老沙，我无所谓。”他接这单生意本来就不是为了杀人不犯法，他的目的只有一个，就是来见羽生结弦，整个圈子只知道他代号是Haru，但只有自己知道他真名叫Hanyu“我的目的已经全部达成了。”

“如果没事去把孩子带走。”羽生跳下高台，看着戈米沙破开的门，是一条笔直的走廊，里面似乎还有很大的空间，羽生换了弹夹把枪别回去，握着匕首警惕的走了进去，他的声音像从幽静的深处传来“我去找名单，你留下来等清道夫。”

金博洋见羽生走了，赶忙抹了老头的脖去追羽生，戈米沙看了一眼身上装备几乎扔光的金博洋神情复杂，金博洋只是拍拍他的肩膀“孩子交给你了，老伙计。”

“你才老伙计，拐着弯骂人你小心遭报应！”戈米沙嘴里的棒棒糖已经只剩根棍，他对着金博洋屁颠屁颠的背影比了个中指，要不是他们师出同门，戈米沙真想一破解器砸过去，继续盯着外面的监控，杀人不是他的职责，他只负责开路探雷一类的技术支持，现在他的工作都完成了，他并不想去插足那两个气氛奇怪的人之间。

羽生并没有功夫去搭理一直跟在自己身后的人，他们一间房一间房的搜着，不仅要找政府需要的东西，还要带走所有的人口交易记录，不论是电子还是纸质记录，好在这些资料都比较统一的在兰特的办公室，金博洋用开锁器破解了保险箱，拿出里面的金条和资料袋坐在桌子上拆开，里面是一个遥控器一类的东西，黑色的外壳红色的按钮，上面写着Ckβ-95，“Ha……ru，这个是什么？”

“不知道，你最好别碰。”羽生在破解兰特的电脑，这种基本的技术也用不到戈米沙。

“哦……”金博洋盯着上面唯一的红色按钮，一般这种颜色都是危险的信号，不能轻易触碰，但是金博洋旺盛的好奇心让他不停地抚摸那个按钮“我觉得我会忍不住按下去。”

“很闲的话去留底。”把扫描棒扔给金博洋，羽生希望他能自己去找点事干，别在他身边一直不停的找他说话，这让自己不得不分心去回应他，闲聊一类的不是自己的作风。

“我的思绪非常忙碌，它勤劳地在宇宙星辰里漫游，像个思考者。”金博洋张开手躺在巨大的玻璃办公桌上，遥控器的东西被他随手一扔，桌上只有一台电脑，金博洋开心的话打个滚都不会影响到羽生，头顶一闪一闪的灯组成像投影仿佛夜里海上的星星。

羽生无意间随着躺在桌上无所事事的人的目光看了一眼，头顶是航海星图，金博洋注意到羽生的也在看头顶，他侧着头看着羽生，在对方看向他时露着可爱的小虎牙笑了。

金博洋很小很小的时候，也就比这个书桌高一点，他被像货物一样扔进散发着鱼腥臭的船舱底，没有光，甚至连空气都不流通，他们在里面分不清白天黑夜。

第一次甲板打开有人扔馒头下来时，金博洋终于不在被人群夹的无法动弹，并没有分配这一说，要得到吃的只能还得靠抢，个子小小的金博洋没有涌向投下光亮的那处果腹之地，在他眼里，那些拥挤在一起抢破头的大人异常恐怖，他爬上箱子把自己躲进木桶和船板之间。

很快那束光再次被黑暗剥夺，这一次船舱里没有了一开始的平静，金博洋听着那些肉体碰撞和痛呼发着抖把耳朵捂起来，不过很快那些打架的人就被甲板下来的人，被那些拿着枪和棒子的人像打狗一样打到连声音都发不出来，血溅到小小的船舱里无处躲避的其他人脸上，衣服上，甚至是嘴里，所有人捂着头蹲在原地，棍棒偶尔会不长眼的落在他们身上，毕竟这里实在没有地方可以退避，他们只能憋着，连呼吸都不敢太大声，金博洋眼泪不断的往外流，就在他几乎哭叫出声时，一双手从上面伸下来捂住了他的嘴。

金博洋顺着那只手臂看上去，木桶上趴着一个比他大一些的小哥哥，小哥哥正躲在暗处啃馒头，他冲金博洋摇了摇头，食指抵在嘴唇上对他‘嘘’了一下，这是第一个在这艘船上跟金博洋有接触的人。

再次回归黑暗时周围的人开始窃窃私语，他们在讨论着挨打的那几个人是不是死了，捂着金博洋嘴的那只手松开，他拍了拍金博洋的头，去拽他的衣服，让金博洋爬到木桶上来，这些木桶都用粗麻绳绑在一起的非常牢固，上面到船板的空间对于成年人来说太过狭窄，但对小孩子来说刚刚合适。

金博洋太害怕了，他的手脚一点力气也使不出，最后还是在小哥哥的帮助下才爬了上去，金博洋也不敢靠的太近，他贴着身后的船身脸上的汗渍和眼泪混在了一起，拉他上来的小哥哥盘着腿看着他，最后掰了半个馒头给自己，馒头有些脏，干的都在掉渣，但他没得挑，金博洋试探的伸手去拿，他实在是太饿了。

可不好的记忆让他显得畏畏缩缩，他刚从幼稚园被一群陌生人带走时，他们给他吃的东西都是扔在地上，自己爬过去拿的时候他们会一脚把吃的踢走，就像幼稚园讨厌的同学欺负路边的小狗一样，然后看着自己哈哈大笑。

金博洋伸出手才发现自己的手不知道什么已经比馒头还脏了，他一把抓起馒头，却不敢吃，小哥哥看着他笑了笑，往后一趟，跟金博洋隔了两个木桶睡下，金博洋这才躲在角落里小口小口的吃着不知道放了多久的馒头，吃完后他高度紧张的神经一松懈下来立刻就泛起了困意，他抓着木桶边，把自己蜷在最里面，意识慢慢被睡意侵蚀。

他是在一阵奇怪的响声里醒来的，金博洋眼睛还没有适应光线，所有东西在他眼里还是一片黑暗，他闻到一股臭味，说不出是什么味道，那种沉闷的响动伴随着奇怪的呜咽声还在继续，金博洋看了一眼已经不在木桶上的小哥哥，心里一慌爬了起来，他扒在木桶边往下面看，头顶唯一暗淡的灯泡只能隐隐绰绰的能看到中心的人，几个男人正脱了裤子围在一起，一个男人伏在地上，他腰间有两条什么也没穿的腿在晃，金博洋根本不明白发生了什么，只是那种画面让他害怕，他们抓着那个女人的手和头，捂着她的嘴上衣敞开着，她痛苦的表情深深地震撼到了金博洋，周围的人似乎都在睡觉，金博洋不知道他们为什么不被吵醒，他躲在木桶上抖得比摇晃的船还厉害。

金博洋眼泪在眼眶里打着转，头顶的甲板突然打开，手电光随着梯子一起放下来，那个女人突然挣扎了起来，走下来的是金博洋正在找的小哥哥，小哥哥看了一眼船舱发生的事，习以为常的绕过他们爬上木桶，金博洋看到他嘴角青了一块，不过小哥哥毫不在意，他一爬上来就背对着下面，把怀里的果汁偷偷掏出来给金博洋，小声说了一句金博洋听不懂的话“飲む。”

他自己拿着装着自来水的塑料袋喝了两口，他看着眼泪在眼眶里打转的金博洋，伸手一把捂住了金博洋的耳朵，往旁边坐了坐挡住金博洋的视线，重复了一遍刚才的口型。

隔绝了那些声音金博洋感觉好了很多，最主要的是小哥哥还在，小哥哥朝果汁努了努嘴，金博洋是渴的，馒头和一整天没有喝水，让他喉咙干涩，嘴唇都仿佛黏在了一起，他在小哥哥的注视下很快喝光了整盒劣质果味饮料，两人就这样坐了很久，大概是下面响动持续了很久。

后来小哥哥依旧每晚都会出去一会，回来时带着各种伤和吃的，船舱里的臭味一天比一天令人作呕，他们不被允许出去，吃喝拉撒都在这里，潮湿闷热的环境很快蝇虫就满舱乱飞乱爬，连同那些一动不动好几天的尸体也开始散发怪异的臭味，金博洋待的这块地方成了唯一干净的高地。

他坐在小哥哥平时坐的位置，那里正上方有个洞，可以看到天空，那成了金博洋窥探外界的唯一缺口，大海的星星似乎比陆地上更加的多，也更加的亮，老师讲过，航海者以前都是靠星星来航行，很长一段时间，金博洋连宇宙的概念都没有，他却把自己的一切都从那个小小的洞口放飞到了遥远的星河。

他第一次因为满舱的恶臭吐出来的时候，小哥哥给他塞了一颗薄荷糖，那是一种彩色铁皮盒子里的糖，晃动的响声混着水流声奇妙的安抚了金博洋的呕吐欲，小哥哥满身的汗，他们身上因为太久没洗澡，臭的已经发酸了，金博洋却一下扑过去抱住了小哥哥的胳膊，他们都听不懂彼此的语言，但对方显然在这场被迫的偷渡里成为了彼此唯一的依赖。

羽生对金博洋的重要性是不言而喻的，而羽生的所作所为却自己也说不清，他比这个小孩早一个星期上船，在被丢下来时干翻了两个抓他的人，这件事让这艘船的老大对自己产生了兴趣，他时不时会被叫出去打架，打的精彩就可以有吃的，打赢了还有额外的奖励，最初羽生只是为了挣够吃的东西，有时候船老大开心，一次给他的东西够他吃两三天，但金博洋来了之后，羽生每天都会上去跟人打，一个12岁的孩子，皮肤越来越黑，动作越来越狠厉，不过眼神是一如既往地冷漠且狡黠，像头小豹子一样。

可当他回到舱底去见那个小孩时，他又变得像个大哥哥一样，羽生有一个弟弟和妹妹，是双胞胎，跟金博洋差不多大，现在是死是活他也不知道，当他见到金博洋的第一眼，自己忍不住去照顾他，他们来自不同的国家，语言无法交流，可他们是彼此在这个漂泊船只上唯一的希望。

这个船舱在他心里就是全世界最恶心丑陋的地狱，他要保护好这个地狱里唯一干净的人，他要他的翅膀永远洁白，双脚永远不会触及到烈火烧过后满是灰烬的地面，羽生抿紧了嘴唇，他不可以变成船舱里的任何人，他更不可以变成第二个自己，保护他，就像在保护当初身不由己的自己，哪怕他面容邋遢，他的心也要像钻石一样纯净剔透。

船在加利福尼亚湾的科罗纳多岛和安赫尔德海峡之间行驶，这条航线已经彻底被人口贩卖、偷渡客、大麻商、死刑犯和海盗所垄断，他们的交易目的地在佩尼亚斯科港，可现在那里正在大清扫，需要他们给政府的面子，暂时暂停那一代的偷渡移民和人口贩卖活动，政府结束清扫时会通知他们，只要配合的帮派，最后政府都会给他们继续‘保驾护航’，可谓是互利互惠。

穿过狭长的海路进入淡水河，船停在了科罗纳多岛内陆地区的私人码头，这里的居民没有一家不种大麻，没有一个人身家清白，这里是全世界罪犯的避风港，显然这艘船的老大已经把羽生当成了自己人，他们下船去妓院找女人发泄一下憋了大半个月的老二时，让羽生和守船的几个人一起待在甲板上。

这艘船上主事的是墨西哥和美国人，剩下的苦力和看守都是东南亚土著，他们身材干瘪瘦小，个头也就比羽生高出大半个头，这段时间羽生借着出来‘放风’的机会也听到了不少内幕，他们以为自己不会英文，听不懂他们在说什么，自己也的确没有表现出听的懂英文，不论是那些人说输了就把自己的手送去喂鳄鱼还是对方赢了就可以对自己做任何事，羽生全当听不懂，那些人一次又一次的试探他，他一直表现得像个只要能活下来怎么样都行的小亡命徒模样，船老大后期反而对他有一种自己人的感觉，还让一个会日语的美国人教自己英语。

今夜码头的船只有两艘，大部分得到清扫消息的船只，近期都不会再来到墨西哥，显然现在是这个犯罪之国的淡季。

羽生捂着肚子给完全无法交流的东南亚人比了比动作，示意自己要去厕所，东南亚人也是羽生这么过来的，上贼船打架被赏识，所以他并没有怀疑羽生的动机，毕竟只要能活下来，变成什么样子都可以啊，况且一个十几岁的小孩能干嘛，他嘬了一口手工大麻卷烟，让羽生去吧。

船上的厕所在一层的船尾，羽生和楼下的另一个东南亚人撞见了，不过对方嗑药嗑的已经开始操地上的汽油桶了，他的枪就放在桌上，羽生没有拿，他不需要两把枪，也没地方藏，顺了把匕首就溜进了厨房，他偷了袋压缩饼干砸碎装进裤兜里，又拿了一瓶矿泉水从上到下绕了一圈，这是艘渔船，本来就不大所以守船的也没留几个人。

二层甲板有个吸大麻的哨兵，一楼的正在操桶，动静大的整艘船都能听到金属的撞击声，最后三个人在船和岸连接的栈桥上赌博，他们的角度只能守着从楼梯下船的人，看不到床头和甲板的情况，除此之外就没别人了。

今夜之后再也不会有这样的机会了，羽生走到甲板的梯子旁边指了指通向船舱的门，二楼抽大麻的直接跳了下来，他知道羽生每次都会拿些东西去喂那个中国小孩，他们睁一只眼闭一只眼也是因为那个小孩不是偷渡客，而是有人花2万美金定下的小金丝雀，所谓金丝雀就是性奴的别称，这两年通过他们买小金丝雀的老板越来越多，对那种皮肤白皙，长相甜美又听不懂英语的亚洲小金丝雀尤为喜欢，这两年要男孩比例比女孩都高，一个被人订下的货物比里面死在路上的偷渡客值钱的多。

他开了门，羽生跟他一起扛起梯子往下面放，在快触底时羽生松开梯子抓住东南亚人的头撞向铁门栏，第一下东南亚人并没有晕过去，但的确有些懵了，羽生可没给他任何机会，翻身压在跪趴着的东南亚人背上，手勒住东南亚人的脖子，用AHK特工学校学到的技巧完全遏制住他的发声的部位，羽生动作极快的在压迫下失声的那两三秒间松开东南亚人的脖子，抓着拉开的铁门用力往下一压，力度大到几乎压断东南亚人的脖子，连续压了两次，羽生确定他晕了过去才摸了他的枪顺着梯子飞速滑下去。

船舱里的人在长期的精神压迫和食物短缺下已经连爬上梯子的劲儿都没了，况且他们脑子根本不清醒，就算门打开放着梯子他们也不敢逃出去，羽生没有管他们，他踩着尸体和满脚的排泄物，把躲在箱子上的金博洋抱了下来，金博洋完全不知道发生了什么，可羽生把他抱到梯子前推他屁股时，金博洋没有任何迟疑的往上爬，羽生就跟在他身后，在快到门口时羽生拉住了他，拍了拍梯子，金博洋立刻抱紧梯子，羽生从旁边越过金博洋先探头出去看了一圈，确定没有人上来，他立刻抓着门脚一蹬跃了上去，右手给枪上膛扣着扳机，左手递给金博洋连拖带拽的把他拉上来。

这是金博洋十多天来第一次接触到外面的世界，哪怕这里极度陌生，他也感到一丝欣喜，长期蜷在狭小的空间里人的肢体就因为环境而变得迟缓，金博洋之所以能灵活的行动是每晚羽生每天都让他来回攀爬箱子和木桶，平时尽量躺着别坐着，也会让他在木箱站立走动。

羽生把东南亚人的装备穿戴在自己身上，牵着金博洋往船头跑，谁知道在栈桥打牌的一个东南亚人因为尿急，走到远一点的位置撒尿整好看到了他们，羽生还是太紧张，根本没去观察别的方位，只顾着埋头跑，他在听到东南亚人的叫声和枪响时才知道自己暴露了，打牌的两个东南亚人已经跑上了甲板，羽生一把操起金博洋毫不犹豫的奔向船头，手却调转方向绕过自己脖子往后射击，羽生承受住了枪的后坐力和虎口的震感，可金博洋被耳边近距离的声响吓得挣扎了两下，羽生身体本来也因为枪在受力，脚下一没稳抱着金博洋摔在了甲板上，因为冲的太快，金博洋被甩了出去，羽生的枪也脱手，他头重重的撞到铁栏，他脑子里已经乱做一团了，如果他不去救金博洋，自己一个人能轻轻松松的逃掉，现在看来他们谁也跑不了了。

然后人生就是起起落落，枪头已经对准了他们两个，可后面磕了药日桶的东南亚人裤子都没提的就爬了出来，他的表情依旧沉浸在毒品里明显没有清醒，他枪握在手里抖了抖，笑嘻嘻的一枪射了过来，打中的是撒完尿刚跑上来的那个莫西干头，拿枪指着羽生和金博洋的两个东南亚人防御性的抱头，下意识回头去看发生了什么，就那么几秒的时间，羽生双手撑着甲板用力一蹬脚滑到金博洋身边，他把人抱起来一个多余的动作都没有，他抱紧金博洋直接往后倒，两人翻过栏杆‘噗通’一声落进水里，羽生从小在海边长大，进了AHK也有专门的水下训练，所以他在落进水里的那一刻羽生立刻用入水就准备好的姿势，倒着托着金博洋先躲到了船底，大半夜的水里什么也看不见，但是子弹射进水里那种波动反应还是能感觉到。

金博洋生在中国的北方，对水完全没有概念，去游泳没救生圈水都不敢碰一下的人，十几秒就憋不住气了，羽生托着他游到船尾，让他在蜉蝣杂草的遮蔽下浮上水面呼吸，羽生让他抓着水下的藤蔓，自己潜进水里游到螺旋桨附近，这种渔船的螺旋桨其实非常脆弱，羽生拔出匕首在拼接处用力把刀尖嵌进去，然后双手握着刀柄脚倒着蹬在船底发力，把刀整个插进去，这样待会一发动船，整个螺旋桨直接就废了。

搞定了船羽生回金博洋身边，探照灯正在四处搜寻着他们，还好有浮漂杂草遮挡，羽生背过身游到金博洋前面让他抱着自己的脖子，羽生驮着他从水下往西北方向游，他们现在所在的只是一条淡水河，顺着上游走肯定是通往内陆。

探照灯的光哪怕在水下好几米都能看到，况且他们是在进河岸的浅水区，被发现也只是时间问题，羽生现在后悔他当时第一反应是去救金博洋，他应该捡枪直接杀了那两个人，能为他们争取更多的时间逃亡。

光源落在头上时羽生就知道暴露了，他不在为了水面平静而缓慢地移动，撒开了手脚拼命的往前游，这时水波被搅起来他开始游S型，子弹好几次从他身边擦过，后面的船无法追来羽生选择了在游出射击距离和肉眼可见范围就爬上了岸，也没时间去关注金博洋的情况，他只是一把背起金博洋往远处的光源奔去，他们在一片低矮的灌木丛里，对他们这种个子来说非常有利。

羽生一刻也不敢停的狂奔，他还是不够专业，考虑的也不够全面，他如果能顺两根雷管先炸了栈桥，他们现在就不用玩命狂奔了，或许AHK不要自己是正确的，自己真是错漏百出，根本不配做国家特工后备人才，不过在求生的本能压力下，羽生还算是头脑清醒得达成了目的。

夜太长，头顶的月亮仿佛落在了地平线上，羽生最后双腿无力的摔在了芦苇荡里，奇怪的是背上的金博洋毫无反应，羽生心里一紧，他赶紧爬起来去看金博洋，高高的芦苇挡住了月光，羽生从装备腰包里抽出匕首，把周围的芦苇齐刷刷的割断，他喘着气跪在金博洋面前，月光下金博洋紧紧地闭着眼睛，他的脸色白的吓人，呼吸浅的就像要消失了似得，羽生大脑嗡嗡作响，他俯身贴在金博洋单薄的胸膛上，心跳被他脑子里的响声盖过，羽生在血腥味的刺激下冷静了下来，回过神他才发现自己左手臂到手背全是血，金博洋衣摆和裤子也全是血。

羽生不知所措的愣在了原地，几秒后他狠狠给了自己一巴掌，开始检查金博洋的身体，还好只是大腿后中了一枪，子弹没有穿过，应该是打在骨头上留在了身体里，羽生把防水装备包里的东西都倒在地上，破坏性武器都有，就是没有医疗用品，羽生看着还在继续冒血的窟窿，如果不止血他很快就会死。

羽生咬着自己的手指拼命的让自己冷静，他们现在连自己在哪都不知道，更别说尽快赶去医院，羽生回忆着野外生存训练里非常规医疗知识，他把匕首从土里拔起来，羽生起身用腿跪在金博洋腿上压住窟窿，羽生用刀拆着两个信号弹，一分为二后羽生带着东西跑到两三米开外，他用石头砌了个空间，把信号弹里的抛射药取出来扔开，星光体被混压在一起，无法拆分，羽生便没去管它，他把拉线头拽下来放置在两个信号弹下，用匕首敲开抛射药，把极少的颗粒粉倒在线头上作引线，然后把匕首架空在石堆上，快速用防火带把石头固定住，羽生点燃引线，跑回金博洋身边继续帮他压着腿。

亮光瞬间在芦苇荡里炸开，羽生在心里默默地数着数，信号弹的温度不用担心的，十几秒内就能让匕首达到需要的温度，数到18时羽生跑过去抽出匕首，这匕首质量一般，刀身鹿角的刀纹透着红光，羽生毫不犹豫的把匕首压在金博洋的弹口，皮肤立刻发出一种臭味，迅速碳化着创口，炙烤的声音听起来让人头皮发麻，金博洋在昏迷中被活生生痛的失去知觉下还在颤抖，不能久贴否则会有反作用，羽生凭着感觉撤了手，小小的窟窿黏在了一起，那个食人魔的象征也拓在了金博洋的腿上。

羽生知道这个时候还不安全，但这种方法碳化的创口在短时间剧烈运动而再次裂开，所以羽生现在也不敢动金博洋，他躺在金博洋身边，手触碰到高温的皮肤，这一刻羽生觉得精疲力竭。

躺了大概十分钟后羽生把昏迷的金博洋拉到自己背上，再次朝着远处的光亮继续走，如果他没看错，那应该是一条路，总之他们要先离开这片地，这里没有任何躲藏的地方，如果在这里被人截住，他们只有死路一条。

羽生追着那些闪烁的光托着疲惫的身体，最后终于倒在了距离马路几米远的地方。

再次醒来后羽生被一个满脸胡子的男人捡到，他扔给羽生一条红绳金花生的项链，告诉他这个小孩已经死了，他是个屠夫，不是清道夫，所以尸体直接卖给了清道夫，估计能用的器官已经拆完了，男人代号蒂莫西，是个的神经质却完美的杀手。

羽生摸了摸脖子上的金花生，跟他的能量石安稳的贴在一起。

那两根项链贴在一起真是风格诡异，好比苹果派配馊稀饭，不过金博洋看到那颗小金花生时还是很幸福的，他知道羽生一直戴着它，对金博洋而言本身就是一种幸福，虽然捡到他的男人说羽生抛弃了自己，可金博洋记得他被痛醒时，羽生在他旁边趴着还一直握着自己的手，那把鹿角纹的匕首插在地上，却是弯曲的。

自己的伤口是羽生处理的，自己是被羽生救出来的，他才不相信羽生抛弃了他，就算真的最后抛弃了自己，金博洋也不会感到失望，他为自己做的够多了，能活着，他的命已经是羽生给他的了，不论报以什么情感，其中都不会有任何不满。

不过现在嘛……金博洋觉得还可以来点别的，比如火辣的吻和摸一把他西装下诱人的腰线，金博洋起身，突然整个房间的电压变得不稳定，所有发光的电子设备都在闪烁，原本开着的电子门发出一声短促的‘嘀’之后自动关上，屋里的两人倒不紧张，毕竟是电子的东西就难不倒门外那个天才技术宅。

原本以为是羽生触碰到了电脑防御系统，才会有这一系列的连锁反应，可在金博洋坐起来时羽生发现他屁股底下压着的黑红按钮，两人对视了一眼，金博洋还没来得及去看清羽生眼里的情绪，周围瞬间陷入一片黑暗，金博洋咳了一声去按手表的照明“嗯？表怎么也停了？”

“嘿，你两在里面干嘛了？停电就算了，我设备还能全黑了！”自己唯一能想到的就是有人用了某种干扰源，让周围的所有电子设备都瘫痪了，包括手机和电能源汽车。

“我……不小心压到个东西，上面写着Ckβ-95，我也……”

“类辐放射波能干扰线！”戈米沙觉得眼前一黑“你别问我那是啥！说了你也不懂！总之恭喜你把方圆几里，甚至十里带电的全搞瘫痪了……你就说你是不是欠的吧？！”

“你少给我拽中文！咋整啊？”这黑灯瞎火，孤男寡男的，多不安全！

“放射至少持续4个小时，对人体没有害你们倒是放心，我到屏蔽外去给小昌磨打个电话，这个楼里探测到好多爆炸物，我到时候需要帮手。”拿英文正经八百的叮嘱了两人，一转中文又扯了起来“我他妈徒步去了，巧妇难为无米之炊，我帮不到你了天总，先撤了，我会记得登你的号帮你刷刷成就溜屠夫的，就求你在里面别作了，心疼心疼我！”

金博洋内心呐喊着‘我不做求生者！’，表面却不动声色，太黑了，没有一丝光源的房间就算适应了光线也什么都看不到，他手指在玻璃桌上敲出声响，心思早就飞出千八百里去了，他们之间随着静谧的房间一起悄无声息，仿佛被黑暗吞噬到了无声地带。

呃……金博洋觉得如果自己不开口，他们也许可以就这样沉默到戈米沙打开门，金博洋想反正他也看不到，干脆挪了挪屁股又离羽生近了些，四周太安静了，搞得他突然有些小紧张，嘴张了半天憋出一句“你觉得我怎么样？”

当做消遣一样，羽生认真的在思考这个问题，坦白来说金博洋不算太糟，下手干净利落，动作也很漂亮，如果能闭上嘴和收起在自己后腰屁股觊觎的视线，他算是自己遇到过的同行里非常符合自己眼缘的类型，羽生在黑暗中划亮了一根火柴，吓得几乎快凑到他脸前的金博洋赶紧坐回去，抬眼看了一眼火舌燎过的刘海，确定没有被烧到才放下心。

他们在黄色的火焰间谁也不让谁的注视着对方，羽生在快烧到手套时轻轻一甩灭掉，一簇火苗下金博洋在暖光里显得十分温驯，他长得本就十分乖巧，换个说法……是甜美，这丝甜美里最诱人的莫过于他眼神里的乖戾和危险，可羽生不喜欢男人，对他眼睛即将爆发的激烈渴求毫无波动“我对操你没兴趣。”

你没兴趣我有啊！金博洋在心里大声叫嚣，浓烈的木质燃烧味撩拨着金博洋的神经，他手指在玻璃上弹动着，心痒难耐，他真想把面前这个漂亮又锋利，智慧又性感，还强到让人疯狂的男人吃进自己的肚子里“反过来也可以，我不介意。”

兰特是个特别守旧的老头，他的枪还停留在柯尔特左轮，办公室还有的壁炉，羽生凭借着记忆在全盲的环境下避开了所有障碍物，他停在记忆中的位置，划燃第二根火柴，扔进脚边的壁炉里，燃木上因为主人的喜好撒着一层火药，瞬间就烧了起来，在跳跃燃烧的火焰映照下，羽生的表情不在坚毅如同铁板，他甚至抿着薄薄的嘴唇扯出了一个弧度“你想上我？”

“可以这么说。”对于羽生的记忆，是那个皮肤偏黑，浑身瘦的只剩流畅肌肉的小豹子，无数次金博洋在梦里跟那个野性的身体搞得天翻地覆，也导致他看上眼的人都很固有模式，不论男女，他都喜欢蜜糖一样的肤色和做起来能撞翻桌子的类型，可再次见到羽生，金博洋的性癖就像被摧毁重塑了一般。

去他妈的野性，这个人浑身就像脱胎换骨过，浑身都往外冒着仙气，一身黑西装端着狙击枪也丝毫不显粗鲁，哪怕用枪抵着你的头，扣动扳机后也像是会绽放出花苞，金博洋被他性冷淡风的气质迷的不要不要的。

“你成年了吗？”虽然觉得政府不至于找个小孩，但金博洋那张满满胶原蛋白的脸，皮肤比美洲人几岁的小孩还细腻，说话的声音嫩的听不出来是否经历过变声期，他上周接触过一个韩国16岁的杀手JH，至少各方面都比眼前这个人成熟。

金博洋有些好笑，他的表情实在是太认真了，他们是什么遵纪守法的良民吗“没有哦，我才15岁。”

“那正好，我不跟未成年做。”起身整理了一下西装外套，羽生看也没看他的坐到壁炉边的单人沙发里，从裤腿里绑着的刀套抽了一把‘疯狗’开始削苹果，一点也不觉得裤子里抽出来和用‘疯狗’削苹果有什么不妥和暴殄天物。

“那我成年了你就跟我做？”金博洋把黑衬衣从裤子里拽出来，撩起衣摆露出腰套，他一把抢过‘疯狗’割断尼龙扎带取下腰套，把里面乱七八糟的证件全都一股脑倒在羽生面前的小茶几上。

他脱了腰套羽生才注意到他的腰到底有多细，咬了一口削到一半的苹果，羽生看着桌上的ID卡，这些证件无疑都是假的，不论是姓名还是出生年月都没任何意义，他自然不是要给自己看这些，羽生拿起显眼的塑封袋，里面是四张牙齿的X光胶片和一张笔迹老旧的医疗卡，羽生并没有拆开它，只是透过塑封袋看着，赫尔兰斯医院的年龄鉴定——2006年7月鉴定，金，8岁，中国人。

“如果你只是想解决生理问题，我可以帮……”

脸和下颚被一把捧住，手套粗砾的质感和粗鲁的吻同时传递给羽生，金博洋单腿跪在沙发上，把羽生整个人压进沙发里，他迫不及待想让羽生丢掉这幅清冷的模样，在高潮里向自己寻求解脱。

粗重的喘息在两人乱吻一气下反而让人兴奋，羽生扶着他的腰站了起来，金博洋拽着他的衬衣，伸手去解皮带，羽生抱着他的腰吻着他一直倒退，水声和属于男人的气息叫他们血脉喷张，金博洋的吻技真的不怎么样，可小舌头软软的，喘的也很好听，跟他声音一样有种不符合年纪的奶气。

羽生大腿后面抵上什么东西，不用回头他的记忆也能告诉他，是一块桌面大小的电子板，似乎这就是金博洋的计划，羽生在那只手从后腰伸进他的内裤，快要摸上他屁股时，被自己从身后抽了出来，他咬住金博洋的嘴唇，把他两只手握在自己胸前毫无预兆的从袖子里抖出一个东西，金博洋要反抗时已经来不及了，黑色的线连眨眼的功夫都不给他就套在了他的手腕上，隔着手套紧紧地收缩着，羽生抱着他把线另一头连接的枪对着屋顶射出，空气压缩出去的气流伴随着什么金属物顶进墙体的声音。

金博洋知道是绞杀线配和飞钉，一般是定位绞杀力气比自己大很多的人用的，所以这种线很短，手被高高拉起吊在头顶的瞬间，羽生立刻脱掉了他的鞋，金博洋骂了声‘操’，有时候知己知彼也不见得是一件好事，他正考虑借助电子板蹬上去往后借助腰力倒挂着，踢出鞋尖的刀割断绞杀线，现在金博洋只能眼睁睁看着自己的鞋被踢进黑暗的角落里“是你自己说不想操我的！”

“那我有说过你可以操我吗？”手套插进金博洋的后脑勺，羽生抓着他的头发，用鼻尖蹭着金博洋的耳廓，手伸进衣摆里掐住紧绷的腰“你把腰套取了之后，屁股真翘。”

“谢谢。”对于自己的屁股线条金博洋一直都是很自信的，虽然他基本用不上这个优势，不过不妨碍他每次洗完澡对着镜子赞美自己的屁股，金博洋扭了扭手试图从手套里把手抽出来，但一挣扎结口的活扣就立刻收的更紧，这是杀人用的，并不是情趣用品，强行脱出轻则皮开肉绽，重则手直接就废了“其实我不介意谁操谁，你能先把我松开吗？”

“这样也挺有意思的。”手往下滑揉捏着挺翘紧实的屁股，即便是隔着裤子和手套，羽生也知道那里即将给他带来美好的体验，西装从裤子里拽出来的瞬间就失去了美感，羽生坐到身后的电子板上，从小腿的刀套上取出一把通体黑色的m9。

“你别乱来我……”刀尖轻轻一挑，纽扣断线掉落，衣领敞开，金博洋能感觉到刀尖隔着衣服在胸口划过的感觉，他却为羽生的这种行为感到颤栗，第二颗纽扣落地，发出小小的声响，金博洋忽然夹紧了双腿，刀尖没有继续挑断第三颗，而是用刀背侧身的锯齿压着金博洋不知何时挺起起来的乳头。

“你很喜欢我乱来嘛，这里看起来有些着急啊。”在火光下，衬衣绷出的任何线条都尤为显眼，更何况两颗乳粒高高的顶着衬衫，羽生知道他的两腿在小幅度的摩擦着，身下是一片阴影，他看不到不代表他不知道这个人在为什么扭动，刀背顶着乳头，齿状刀身磨着娇嫩的乳晕。

“嗯——”金博洋的性目的是发泄，调情、前戏甚至是爱抚对他来说完全不需要，润滑液和避孕套是为了不让自己搞得像是在强奸对方，他也不想染上奇怪的性病，对于一个男人乳头被人玩弄还有感觉这种事，金博洋还在接受中，可他的身体已经在这种粗鲁的动作下想要躲开怪异的快感，况且乳晕实在是太脆弱了，来回磨蹭几下就让金博洋受不了的扭着腰往后退“你、你停一下，这不太对……”

“哪里不太对？这里吗？”羽生站起来把m9扔到电子板上，抓着金博洋的胯低头咬住了衬衣下坚硬的乳粒，牙齿啃咬着乳晕，舌尖用力的把乳头顶回去，陷在软肉里的乳头被质感偏硬的衬衣抵住摩擦着，羽生抱着他向下塌的腰，圈住那片弧度完美的曲线，另只手伸进衣摆里爬上胸口掐住右边乳头，然而手套的质感比衣料更粗糙。

“啊——操——你至少把手套脱……嗯、脱了啊！”身体诚实的把胸往羽生嘴里送，他挺着腰向后仰着，张着嘴发出呻吟，这才碰了一下自己的胸就这样了，一会真的操起来自己岂不是要哭着像女人一样求他停下来？金博洋盯着自己无助的双手，因为胸前的快感眼睛里有着雾气，不……我要对女人道歉，男人也是会被干到求饶的，论快感有前列腺的男人更容易被性爱折磨吧，金博洋觉得以后没脸见人了，他只是吸了一下胸，老二就站起来了。

“不要。”咬着乳头羽生说话有些含糊，他拉扯着敏感的乳头，听到金博洋的痛呼才安抚似得松开，羽生亲了一口顶着衬衣的乳头，金博洋立刻哆嗦了一下，羽生转而舔上露出来的肌肤，壁炉的火光只是一片暧昧的暖焰，它无法让羽生看清这片裸露的肌肤有多白皙，可它早就印在了羽生的记忆里。

舔咬的动作带动着衬衣，尝过情爱滋味的乳头在衬衣若有似无的摩擦下，让金博洋发出细微的呜咽，他扭动着想要去贴近衬衣，想要乳头被人狠狠地掐着缓解难耐的痒意，可他被束缚着，双手高高的吊在半空，脚也只是堪堪站立在地面“你松开我……我、啊——给你操，你操我吧……”

“你平时跟别人做……不会三秒就射了吧。”他是遵从身体的快感还是天生就这么敏感，只是乳头而已，别的什么地方都还没碰，他能叫出一副好像自己已经把他操到头晕目眩的气氛出来，不过介于他声音叫起来又奶又浪，羽生还是很欢迎他继续的。

“放屁！”金博洋踹了羽生一脚，力度轻的就像猫收着爪子挠了一下，男人在这方面总是极度需要尊严的，就像去沙滩泡妞时米沙总往泳裤里塞袜子，让那地方看起来鼓囊囊的，这样他仿佛走路都叉腿带风，金博洋虽然不会做那种无聊的事，但他基本的男性尊严还是要保住的“我现在这样是因为我喜欢你，不是因为我是秒射男！”

羽生松开金博洋，绕着他走了一圈，从他裤腿里卸出一把p229，还是限量的金色星图B-20定制款，羽生枪口抵着金博洋凹陷的脊柱线“我们连面都没见过吧。”

“等你脱了我裤子，就不会这么说了。”枪头从他肩胛骨之间的位置慢慢往下滑，金博洋挺期待这个人发现自己的印记时会是什么反应，他往后拿腰撞了一下钢制的枪口“不介意的话，麻烦继续，我下面还硬着呢。”

“……”羽生托着p229就知道里面没有上子弹，他把枪移到金博洋的屁股上，抵在臀缝里用枪口和枪管碾弄着，裤子陷进臀缝，屁股形状被绷的更紧致，黑色的布料透着诱人的肉感，让人十分想扒下它，露出里面曲线浑圆的屁股。

枪跟人的手指和舌头完全不一样，它没有任何温度和柔软，冰冷又坚硬，可是当它顶在自己屁股里时，却升起别样的快感，枪口不断的碾压自己的会阴和穴口，让金博洋萌生出想要被插入的渴望，他做爱的次数不算少，不过也不算多，但是被插屁股这种事就那么一次，后来还因为体验太糟糕痛的他一枪崩了那人的老二，明明有过糟糕的回忆，但羽生对他做这种事的时候，金博洋只想那把枪插进他后面“嗯……裤子……”

“转过来，我给你脱掉。”把p229放进自己的裤兜里，羽生扶着金博洋的腰把他转向自己，面对面的瞬间两人的嘴又贴在了一起，羽生一手撑着电子板一手伸进两人之间去脱金博洋的裤子，他摸了一把勃起的阴茎，舌头立刻被咬了一口，羽生礼尚往来的抓了手里跳动的阴茎，金博洋被堵住的嘴还是发出了声音，羽生解开西裤纽扣，拉链拉了一半就架不住纤瘦的胯骨，裤子自己掉到了脚踝，羽生借着火光观察着金博洋的腿。

那是双非常漂亮都腿，纤细却有力，他能想象如果在正常光线下这双腿该白的有多刺目，羽生咬住左手的手套脱下，他摸上那双细腻的腿，他的手指没有指纹，所以指腹比一般人平滑，金博洋的小腿绑着两个枪套，左边大腿上还绑了个刀套，里面插了一把小巧的史密斯威森熊爪，羽生抽出还没他手掌大的刀“你的腿并没有让我觉得我们认识。”

羽生抽熊爪时金博洋才想起他今天在大腿印记那个位置绑了刀套，他扭头去看自己的后腿，手上的拉扯力却突然消失，被释放的双手没保持住重心，金博洋扭着腰的身子一下趴在了电子板上，断开的绞杀索挂在空中晃动，羽生把熊爪往壁炉高处一扔，刀尖扎进木雕装饰里，稳稳的钉住，他压着金博洋的腰不让他起来“现在来惩罚一下你这个银舌头小骗子吧。”

冰冷的质感从侧面插进他的内裤里，为了见羽生他还专门换了一条三角内裤，这更方便了枪插进，枪头拨开内裤，露出褶皱的穴口，跟他每次冲进浴室杀掉的光屁股都不一样，金博洋的肛口软肉粉粉的，羽生用枪挤开一点缝隙，金博洋立刻握紧了拳头。

这种感觉可不好，别说枪，就算是手指都不可能这样直接插进去，他锤了锤电子板，警告自己莫名兴奋的后穴安静点，不然可有自己受得“你能给我润、润滑一下吗……”

羽生正想伸手去前面撸一把精液，突然想起小茶几上的几个泡芙，羽生拉下金博洋的内裤卡在大腿刀套上，羽生拍了一把他的屁股让他好好趴着，自己走过去把泡芙端过来放在电子板上，掰开一个把奶油抹在金博洋的屁股上，捏着手里的面皮咬了一口把剩下的扔回盘子里。

自己满屁股都是滑腻的奶油，在刺激后穴时羽生又挤了一块泡芙的奶油在臀缝里，他手指没有任何多余的动作，沾满了奶油蛮横地往自己禁闭的后穴里塞，还是用的戴着手套那只手，金博洋骂了一句得到的是屁股挨了一巴掌，可那种皮质布料干涩的痛感让金博洋前面挺得更高“你能别搞得……像在强暴我一、一样吗？”

“抱歉，没操过男人。”羽生退出一点手指，后穴里了收紧，几乎把他的手套夹在里面，羽生抽出手指看了看雪白的奶油间被自己粗暴的动作弄得颜色变深的穴口，那里的确太小了，可对一个杀手来说，痛感某种程度上来说等同于快感，不然他的阴茎也不会开始吐水了“事实上精神上的你情我愿，不代表动作上也温柔，你希望我强暴你吗？”

操！金博洋浑身一颤骨头都软了，他从来不觉得自己享受被操，从来不认为自己有被凌辱倾向，可羽生的话却让他大脑经历了一番颅内快感，金博洋被勾的心猿意马，他把屁股撅的更高，享受着皮质手套在褶皱上抹着奶油的按压，奶油一点点的被自己收缩的穴口吃进去，手套陷进来一点后就借着奶油再一次插了进去，金博洋脸贴在冰冷的电子板上感受着快烧起来的后穴“呜——手、手套嗯——不可以……”

羽生并没有搭理他，抚摸着金博洋柔嫩的腰肢把整根手指都插了进去，金博洋喘着气觉得自己自己被塞满了，布料进入肠道里感觉真的很奇怪，它实在是太过粗糙了，磨得他穴口和脆弱的肠壁又痛又痒，金博洋还没喘过气，手指在里面抽动了一下，紧涩的后穴和皮手套就像两个仇人，谁也不让谁舒服“你、你就不能痛快点……”

“只是单纯觉得你这里被深色的东西插入更好看。”羽生其实也不太喜欢戴着手套插入，隔绝了一切触感让他另一只手更加用力的抚摸金博洋，从腰到臀肉，再到大腿根和两颗饱满的囊袋，他手指弯曲着却什么也感觉不到，羽生抽出手套俯身把插进去的那根手指抵上金博洋的嘴唇“咬住。”

囊袋被抹着奶油揉弄让他发出抽气声，自己面前沾满了白色奶油的手套散发着甜腻的味道，金博洋伸出舌头舔了一下插进自己后面的那块布料，在羽生玩他下面的手突然用力时，金博洋收敛的咬住手套按照羽生的意愿让他把手抽了出去。

这一次羽生没有在过多的去试探，他揉了几把弹性十足的臀肉，手指挤开满是奶油的穴口缓慢地摸着肠壁往里进，里面的温度比他想象的还要高，肠壁也更加的柔软，他在里面转动了一圈，浅浅的抽插了起来，金博洋内壁因为奶油的关系摩擦感变小，这让手指更加容易进入却让金博洋里面痒得厉害“插、插进去点……对，不够……”

“你果然喜欢粗暴的。”抓着金博洋的臀瓣，看着手指间溢出来的奶油和臀肉，羽生把屁股掰的更开，第二根手指捅进去还没动作，里面的肠肉就谄媚的裹了上来，他弯着手指在肠壁上摸索，每触碰一个地方都能听到金博洋的呻吟，后穴时不时的缩紧，那种紧致又火热的感觉羽生十分满意。

“啊——我不喜欢嗯……粗暴……我、我是喜欢你！”后穴很快被插出水声，他扭着屁股配合着羽生的手指操弄着，前列腺还没被触碰到第三根手指就往里钻，金博洋眼睛湿漉漉的眨了眨，在后面塞满三根手指时他咬着嘴唇从鼻息间发出了绵长黏腻的喘息，他趴在电子板上的身体微微抬起，在玻璃间摩擦着自己的乳头。

羽生似乎并没有寻找他前列腺的想法，只是一味地在做着扩张，然而敏感的肠道在若有似无的触碰下还是让金博洋腰扭得越来越来厉害，他的性器翘在半空，因为自己的动作晃动着，金博洋却无暇顾及“需要我帮你摸一下吗？”

“不……嗯……我只、只需要你操我……”要不是趴在电子板上，金博洋现在肯定双腿软的直往地上跪，前面能完全不触碰就变成现在这样，完全是因为他对羽生的渴望和后面被插陌生的兴奋感，他也因为后面被指奸变得只会发出甜腻呻吟来疏解堆积的快感。

“你对别的人也这么……直白？”弯着手指羽生用力往里一插，他的阴茎本来就勃起半天了，现在因为金博洋的话更加的肿胀，他手指快速的进出着粉嫩的肉洞，奶油被挤出来又撞进去，小穴似乎有些承受不住的咬紧自己的手指。

“我都说……啊啊——我只要你、你嗯……操我……是因为我啊——操！我喜欢你！”说完这句话羽生的手齐齐拔了出去，金博洋喘着气软软的趴在电子板上回头去看羽生，羽生脱掉外套，直接拽了衬衣纽扣。

“或许做完之后我们可以讨论这点。”羽生把金博洋拽起来，裤兜里的弹簧刀割断内裤，让他面对着自己，羽生脱掉西裤拉过金博洋的手按在自己的内裤上“自己来？”

金博洋第一眼是被衬衣下紧绷的胸肌吸引了注意，他毫不客气的从羽生胸口摸到小腹，手套有些妨碍他感受线条清晰的肌肉，但金博洋没有脱掉它，他摸着羽生的大腿慢慢跪了下去，隔着内裤舔了一口尺寸不小的性器，金博洋咬住内裤边往下拉着，性器迫不及待的从内裤里弹了出来，说实话，金博洋有些吓到了，羽生的老二跟他本人完全是欺诈，这么仙气飘飘乍一看就不食人间烟火没有性生活的人，下面又粗又长就算了，这个颜色又深血脉跳动的可怕模样真的配他的脸吗？

突然金博洋想打消替他口交的念头，不因为别的，只因为这根塞进他嘴里，一半都没吃到他已经塞不下了吧，可羽生并不这么想，他拿那根东西拍了拍自己的脸，示意自己继续，金博洋舔了舔嘴唇硬着头皮握着根部伸出舌头舔了起来。

从羽生的角度看过去金博洋显得十分稚嫩，不论是他的眉眼还是他的气质，就像个小孩，这种认知夹杂着诡异的背德感，他的舌头在火光下异常艳丽，舔自己的动作像猫科动物，能感觉出来他不常做这种事，动作都不是青涩而是完全在摸索的状态，羽生看着他尖尖的小虎牙一把把他拽了起来“我觉得你先用手指练习一下，我会比较安全。”

嘴被手指撑开，自己的虎牙被摸了摸，金博洋立刻明白了他什么意思，咬着他的手指用小虎牙尖刮弄着，羽生按住他舔上来的舌头，倾身上去吻住变得有些可爱的小鬼，金博洋坐在电子板上用戴着手套得手撸着两人贴在一起的性器，羽生的手也伸进他的双腿间，抽插着湿滑的肉洞，两人性器流出的浓稠粘液流在金博洋的腿间。

接吻和手指已经不能满足金博洋的渴望，他的脸潮红，阴茎抽动的跳着，腿大张开着踩到电子板上“不要手、手指……要你嗯——要你操我……插进来，操我……”

羽生舔着他的脖子，因为壁炉加热的关系，两人身上都出了一层汗，闻起来却更加的欲火高涨，他舔了一口金博洋的喉结，帮他把衬衣脱了下来，全身上下只留了一双手套和腿上的三个套，羽生看着他撑在电子板上挺着胸，胸前两颗乳头诱人的立着，双腿大张毫不畏惧的向自己展现着他漂亮的腿部肌肉和淫水泛滥的下身“收回最开始说过的话，我对操你很有兴趣。”

金博洋那丝自尊心还没满足几秒钟就被痛感彻底击碎，龟头才进去金博洋快把羽生的肩膀咬破了，他觉得自己像是被一根烧热的铁棒插了进来，羽生揉着自己的头发丝毫没有在意被自己咬住的肩膀，牙齿陷在紧实的肌肉里，在又一次的推进下金博洋的虎牙穿过布料咬破了羽生的皮肤，金博洋还在绷着腰腹时，发现羽生有往外拔的动作，金博洋立刻抓住他的胯“别……我可以的，你要是怕痛……我不会再咬你……”

羽生听到‘怕痛’时暗自发笑，他按在金博洋的后脑勺把他压在自己肩膀上“我不是怕自己痛，我是怕你痛，算了……你继续咬吧。”

被这种夹带着点宠爱味道的语气哄得晕晕乎乎的金博洋，在下一秒又抓着羽生的后背再次痛的在羽生身上留下痕迹，那个尺寸真的太过分了，况且润滑还是奶油，能不撑破已经是奇迹了，羽生插了一大半进去埋在金博洋体内迟迟不敢动，这个人浑身都又嫩又软又可爱，最初那些暴力的心思现在完全被软化“你里面真舒服，放松点，你抖得太厉害了。”

说不清是痛还是别的情绪，金博洋靠在羽生怀里抖得停不下来，他紧紧地搂着羽生的脖子，莫名一股酸涩让情绪变了味儿，羽生温柔的态度跟十几年前一模一样，不论是神情还是语气，他抚摸自己的手掌，是当初在偷渡船上唯一能安抚自己的善意，这么多年什么都变了，再见到羽生时金博洋甚至没想过相认，因为一切都变了，过去的就是过去了，在十几年后的今天去追十几年前的人有什么意义呢？

可此时此刻，金博洋才惊觉过去还是现在，羽生永远是羽生，不论是过去还是将来，自己还是想在他身边。

金博洋已经无法再忍受这种像陌生人做爱的氛围，他松开羽生红着鼻尖看着羽生，金博洋因为自己的动作拉扯到后穴而龇了龇牙，他有些紧张，吸了几口气才声音奶奶的开口“我想给你看个东西，Ha……羽生。”

羽生在听到自己本名的瞬间浑身气场都变了，他用一种警惕和疑惑的目光注视着金博洋的一举一动，那个人只是毫无攻击性的冲自己笑了笑，这大概是自己第一次见到他的笑容里没有掺杂那些乱七八糟的东西，是一种让人想保护的纯真，这一幕让他心里一紧，他保护不了任何人。

看着金博洋收回笑意去解大腿上的刀套，那是个绑带固定的，三两下就解开了，那一圈皮肤被勒出红痕，在大腿后方有块疤痕，因为割开取过子弹，也拉皮缝合过，小时候还似模似样的疤痕，现在已经看不出原本的图案是什么了，只剩两个鹿角尖还分明。

羽生盯着那块图案，像个在铁轨边行走的人一样内心轰隆震耳，这不可能的啊……羽生抓住他的大腿，抚摸着那块变形的疤痕，眼眶泛红的摇着头，金博洋伸手握住羽生的颤抖的肩膀“透过甲板缝隙看到的星星格外明亮啊，你打架换来的馒头干的掉渣也好吃。”

随着金博洋的话，当初偷渡船上的记忆疯狂涌入羽生的脑海，他的记忆力一直高于常人的，他记得每一个细节，记得当初那个小孩每一次的笑容，记得他用最简单的英文试图跟自己交流，他说‘星星……亮……这里……看’“他、他告诉我你死了……他……甜甜……”

“是天天，纠正过你多少次……啊！”靠！这个人忘记他还插在自己里面了吗？突然抱过来是想当初没死现在搞死自己吗？

“天天。”羽生撑在他身边亲吻着金博洋的嘴角，他眼睛红红的，浑身是无处发泄的欣喜，他一遍又一遍的叫着当初总是发不准音的那个称呼，每叫一次，他插在金博洋身体里的阴茎都更深一分。

“我以为久别重逢至少嗯……啊——”他们难道不应该互相抱头痛哭，把伤感和思念之情通通表达一遍后，再滚在一起继续来一发吗？为什么直接跳过了中间的过程进入了最后一步，最可怕的是这根东西挺进自己身体时，跟之前的感觉完全不一样，金博洋也说不上什么感觉，总之他很喜欢。

羽生把他向后压在电子板上，抓着两条白皙的大腿试着退出一点再缓缓地插进去，肠肉已经被撑到了极限，这一摩擦，前列腺无处可躲的被顶上，那种感觉是金博洋从未体验过的，他的小腹不断地抽搐着，刚才得以喘息的身体现在彻底被拉回情欲里，他轻颤着发出拔高的叫声“那里……就是那里……”

“天天，想要被操哪里？”羽生挺着腰开始带有抽插动作的在金博洋的小屁股里动着，肉洞随着自己的动作紧缩着，连里面湿热的肠肉也不停地裹紧自己，他们之间没有了那种争锋相对的尖锐，但并不代表他们之间不存在粗暴的性爱。

“我、我……啊啊——顶到了，快点……再快点呜——把我操、操到射出来……”羽生滚烫的性器紧紧的贴着前列腺抽插，猛烈的撞击让两根细条U型腿支撑的电子板脆弱的跟着晃动，金博洋的阴茎贴在小腹上不断地吐着白浊的精液，他整个人都被操的粉嫩粉嫩的，粗大的性器每次顶入时都让他感觉氧气稀薄，浑身越来越热。

金博洋的大腿已经被掐出了痕迹，羽生的动作却一点也没有减慢，反而在金博洋用黑手套握住自己阴茎时干得更猛，交合处湿到泛滥的粘液被撞得满屁股都是，那些奶油早就和被撞的一干二净，金博洋的臀肉透着诱人的红色，每次一撞上去，臀肉都会有弹性的晃动，白色体液下的小穴红肿着被阴茎撑开每一寸的褶皱，往外抽的时候带着里面装不下的体液争先恐后的流出来，被快速的肏干打成沫撞得飞溅。

“嗯啊——不行……我不行了啊啊啊——”金博洋摔着汗湿的头发难耐的套弄着自己的阴茎，羽生咬着他的膝盖，狠狠地把阴茎顶向脆弱的前列腺，在那里埋进金博洋的身体里，快速却小幅度的顶弄“别、别嗯——啊啊这样……我受、呜…我受不了了……啊不——羽生……我、我…啊啊啊！”

金博洋绷紧下腹，双腿颤抖的哭叫着射了出来，性器抖动不断地把白色的精液喷的到处都是，金博洋的胸口和乳头被精液喷到时还敏感的颤了颤，小穴在高潮时是最紧致的，媚肉绞着性器抽搐，羽生在他射出来的那一刻又大开大合的操着他，金博洋哭着在电子板上扭动，胡言乱语的让羽生停下来，他的身体承受不住双重高潮，他只感觉还未消化的快感像浪潮一样被一波一波的推来，堆积在他的全身，让他不知道如何是好“不！不要了……羽生！啊！”

砰地一声电子板轰然倒地，虽然那两根细细高尔夫球杆似的桌脚一看就不经事，到没想到居然直接塌了，还好羽生眼疾手快地抱起了金博洋，两人才没一起摔下去，羽生搂着金博洋的屁股，抓着手感极佳的臀肉边走边捏着“放心吧，不用你赔。”

“嗯啊——本来就不是啊…不是我、我的错！”边走边往自己屁股里捣的阴茎让金博洋只能紧紧地攀着羽生的肩膀，他在羽生衣服上蹭着眼泪，奶啦吧唧的语气得到的只有羽生故意恶劣的往上顶，金博洋的声音又变了调的哑哑的。

刚被放在墙边脚才着地，门外就响起戈米沙的声音“你们两在里面打架吗？都他妈什么状况了，你们能不能安分点！”

羽生亲了一口金博洋让他转过去趴在墙上，两人谁都没有理会戈米沙的再次搞到了一起，戈米沙听着没动静，砸着门问他们是不是嗝屁了，砸了半天也没动静戈米沙对着门比了两个中指懒得管他们。

而门里的金博洋正被抓着手腕压在头顶的墙上操着，乳头在墙纸上摩擦着，射了一身的精液都被蹭到了墙上，他微微撅着屁股，扭着胯挺着腰去迎合羽生肏干自己，每次羽生向上顶胯时，金博洋就不可避免的被顶到踮脚，他的腰被掐的有些疼，不过和被撞到一片通红的屁股比起来也就不算什么了，不过此刻最煎熬的是他的乳头感觉快被磨破了，那里实在是太娇嫩了，连手指多磨几下都受不了，更别说墙纸了，可他被插得连口气都喘不过来，支离破碎的呻吟已经是极限了。

金博洋被肏的头晕目眩，只剩被人拼命往上顶时两只脚颤抖的高高踮着，膝盖擦过墙壁乳头依旧被不知道是爽还是痛的一上一下磨着墙纸，羽生在他耳边喘息着，这让金博洋简直兴奋到了脚趾，他的阴茎再一次勃起，吊在双腿间时不时和墙面摩擦“羽生……我、我的……啊啊——难受……呜——”

“你的什么？”明知故问的人咬上眼前汗津津的后颈，他喜欢金博洋被自己干到踮脚堪堪支撑身体时颤抖的肩膀和挣扎的手，羽生啃咬着骨骼凸起的皮肉，抬眼看着自己只手就能握住的两只手腕，它们在黑手套下显得尤为色情，有自己的肤色衬托，那双手腕显得更加白皙，已经被自己勒出了痕迹。

那根硬物在自己的身体里却不是他能掌控的，要不是羽生抓着他，他早就膝盖一软跪在了地上，自己二次勃起的阴茎已经开始吐着稀薄的精液，他不知道自己被按着操了多久，他无数次的重复自己的乳头要破了，可羽生却没有改变姿势，只是把他往前一推，乳头压在墙纸上，从摩擦变成了碾弄，金博洋哭着挣扎双手“呜——不…不要这样…停下来啊啊——唔、羽生不…不要……”

这场性爱漫长到似乎没有尽头，金博洋的后穴已经跟不上羽生抽插的速度，肠肉在即将高潮的生理反应下时时刻刻都蠕动着缠着体内的性器，前列腺液被刺激的像水一样往外流，穴口红肿往外翻着黏膜下的深红色，金博洋下身和两条腿被粘液弄得一片泥泞，火光下他的大腿根到到腿弯都在泛着水光，前列腺液流了一腿，还滴滴答答从两人交合处直接滴在了地上，金博洋都不知道自己什么时候射了第二次。

羽生喘着粗气丝毫不泄力的把金博洋的屁股撞得啪啪啪作响，在他‘太深了’‘要坏掉了’‘好舒服’等等乱七八糟的奶声奶气的哭叫下，羽生越发的兴奋，他的后背线条漂亮又性感，下一次一定要射在他后腰上。

羽生用力顶了金博洋几下，每次都像要把囊袋一起塞进去一样用力，插得金博洋踮着的脚连脚趾都酥酥麻麻，最后把阴茎埋在痉挛收缩死死缠住他的肠道里，松开金博洋的手腕，羽生两只手握着他纤细的腰操进最深的地方，满足的射进金博洋的体内。

但是一次显然是不够的，羽生拔出阴茎，里面的液体从无法闭合的肉洞里黏黏糊糊的流出来，大部分直接流到了地上，一些顺着腿根流到了腿上，金博洋的屁股还在抖着，羽生摸了一把他湿的一塌糊涂的下体，金博洋敏感的立刻跪在了地上，他小嘴还没喘过气就被羽生抓着一顿乱亲，最后被哄哄骗骗的拉着又做了一次。

这一次虽然没在搞垮东西，但是金博洋被肏的受不了，趴在地上往前爬被羽生抓着脚踝拖回去时慌乱中抓住了花瓶架子，上面两个魏晋南方官窑的瓷瓶给摔了，他俩依然对戈米沙的询问充耳不闻。

这次做完后两人才消停，羽生用纸给金博洋处理干净后把纸统统倒进壁炉里烧的一干二净，连同金博洋割断的内裤。

事后金博洋一根手指也懒得抬，他只是要回了自己的熊爪，就枕在羽生腿上昏昏欲睡，他们之间有一搭没一搭的聊着，羽生拿了本阿加莎的暗藏杀机初版给金博洋扇着风，通风系统不起作用后房间里越来越闷热，最后羽生不得不灭掉了壁炉火，此时两人再置身黑暗已经完全没有浮躁的心情了。

羽生得知金博洋当年是被一个代号霍华德的杀手捡回去的，他还有个师兄戈米沙，他们一起接任务一起杀人，一起吃霸王餐一起打猎，后来在耶路撒冷暗杀‘木塔’左派的组织首领时，在一家监狱听说有个代号叫Haru日本杀手这几年很厉害，是蒂莫西手下出来的，在意大利和德国的地下城挂牌每个月都在翻，人狠话不多，开始那段时间带着狐狸面具杀人，看到他的只知道他脖子上有颗金色的花生，下部分缺了一块，金博洋当时就怀疑那个人是不是羽生。

可霍华德一直告诉他是羽生丢下了自己，不管自己的死活，他把自己捡回去时，羽生早就跑的无影无踪了，可他为什么又要一直戴着自己的链子？那是金博洋第一次有念头要去追上那个日本杀手，找到答案。

长大后他在煤气酒吧打听过，霍华德和教出Haru的蒂莫西是亲兄弟，不过霍华德亲手杀了蒂莫西的叛徒女友，所以两人住在海的两岸，对对方只字不提，蒂莫西8年前去世后，霍华德就跟着得了重病，一年后也去世了，金博洋后期算是被师兄戈米沙养大的。

睡意在有节奏的轻拍下就像一种鼓励，金博洋枕着羽生的腿眼皮越来越重。

他想杀手那套不可以在别人面前睡觉现在可以一脚踢开了，他永远可以在这个人身边安心沉睡，不是因为信任，也不是因为盲目的喜欢，他是猎户座，他是光，他给自己生命，自己永远属于他，这个人如果要杀死自己，那便让他杀死。

——————END——————  
《戈米沙28岁的人生自白》

如果可以选择，我希望自己在28岁生日来临的那天就选择退休，随便买一栋郊区的房子，养两条狗，过着情报犯的悠闲网瘾日子，而不是在某一天累死累活的任务中去‘修复’他那个比皮皮虾还皮的师弟瞎搞出来的巨大bug。

好吧，最后他一如既往地嘴不硬心倒是很软的处理好了一切，可他没想到在他在门外替一手养大的小师弟擦屁股，而他的小师弟在门里面让人肏屁股。

门打开的一瞬间自己和小昌磨最先注意到的其实是满屋跟打了一架似得狼藉场面，电子板整个塌了，瓷瓶碎了一地，沙发套揪的乱七八糟，书架上的书摔了好几本在鱼缸里，而他的小师弟正躺在Ha……哦，现在知道他叫羽生结弦，就他小师弟躺在羽生的腿上睡到熟的流口水。

那一刻自己还是纯洁的，28年虽然打炮但是从不谈恋爱的自己依旧是纯真的，那一刻自己担心的只有他不要命了吗？在一个杀手腿上睡得这么大动静开门也不醒？后来仔细一看那位杀手正捂着他师弟的耳朵，好吧……所以是什么情况？

嗯，衬衣穿的好好的，就是扣子没了两颗，露出来的胸口是什么？脖子上是什么？？手腕上为什么红红的？？？裤子倒是好好的穿着，不过袜子去哪儿？？？鞋呢？？自己一手养大猪是不是被白菜拱了？！

本着眼见也不一定为实的心态，自己按住了脑子里各种片儿，走过去抓着小师弟的裤腿晃了晃，好歹还是有点杀手的自觉，立刻就醒了，可醒是醒了，为什么给了自己一个白眼伸手要另一个杀手抱？还直接说的‘我要你抱我。’？

重点是他妈的真的就抱了，还直接抱走了，从美国抱到了阿姆斯特丹！

虽然没有如愿在28岁生日退休，但是28岁生日过去的第4个月他终于拿到政府的白名单成为了一名合法罪犯，还有政府补贴拿，也不用怕追杀，美滋滋躺在小游轮的二层顶晒太阳，本来身心都很愉快的。

可他妈船舱里那对狗男男能不能小声点！他要不是在拉斯维加斯赌的裤衩都快没了，也不至于沦落到给他们两打工……这两人承包了一家游艇公司，又投资了意大利那个甜品王国几个品牌店，现在每天就是混吃等死，偶尔手痒了去杀杀败类人渣。

是的，他的小师弟和羽生正儿八经的在一起了，谈恋爱那种在一起，真是堕落了！

——————番外·END——————


	2. Bad Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外

博格广场后街的河渠小巷停着一辆银灰色的300SL飞贼，与中世纪古城的画风格格不入，驾驶位的男人腿上摊着一堆仪器，副驾驶的小女孩也就十六七岁，穿着紧身的黑色晚礼服，一头巧克力色的深棕长发盘在脑后，眉眼深邃，盯着后视镜薄唇紧抿，黑天鹅高跟鞋快把车底盘蹬出个洞了。

300SL后座本来就窄，金博洋给他那把金色星图弹夹里上着子弹，侧着身体让羽生给他系领带，导致他一条腿几乎搭在羽生腿上，金博洋瞄了一眼后视镜那双浓妆的眼睛，收到一个警告的眼神时，金博洋转了转手里的金色星图提上西装外套，不过他没从自己那侧的车门下车，而是跨过羽生面前，跪在座椅上毫不犹豫的俯身吻上了正在试干扰棒的男人。

羽生对突如其来的吻并没有感到任何意外，他扶着只穿了一件黑色衬衣比前排少女还细的腰，两人对视了一眼，金博洋咬了一口钻进嘴里的舌头，羽生看着他眼睛里快醋飞的情绪，把人按到腿上抵在驾驶位椅背上亲，舌头搅弄的水声戴着耳机的戈米沙听不到，但副驾驶看着他们接吻一脸想杀人的少女听得比谁都清楚。

他们就像当她不存在似得吻得火辣，羽生的手还来回抚摸着那个男人的腰背，她简直想拔枪爆了那个男人的头！摆明了是故意吻给她看的啊。

戈米沙看着旁边的少女已经开始摩挲手里的枪了，他取下耳机无奈的回头“两位先生，要不要我开个直播你们吻给全世界看啊？”

羽生试探的拍了拍金博洋的腰，后者有些不情愿的收回了搅在一起的舌头，羽生看着他充满了领地意识般警惕的行为，有些好笑地用干扰棒撩了一下金博洋的下巴，然后塞进他的衬衣衣兜里，其实他不明白金博洋到底在跟赛琳娜较什么劲，别说他现在有了金博洋，就算没有金博洋他也不会喜欢副驾驶上的那个小丫头的，倒不是因为她满肚子心眼还偏执又疯癫，只是单纯的不合自己的口味。

“别深情对视了，我再重复一遍计划，救人交给吉姆，赛琳娜吸引对方的注意，春保护好赛琳娜就行了，我让小昌磨在埃理德后巷等着了，尽量别闹出太大的动静，别增加老子的工作量，特别是你赛琳娜，老实点！”作为一个退休人员，戈米沙原本没打算参与这次行动的，可这两个人对小昌磨的技术非常不放心，非把他从阿姆斯特丹一路架来了布鲁日，重操旧业对戈米沙来说不是问题，问题是这两个人依旧没有任何的职业道德，更重要的是这次工作没有任何报酬，他得为了当初羽生的一句承诺打白工“动起来吧，早干完早睡觉。”

金博洋要先进去所以提前下了车，羽生把机械虫和面具递给他，金博洋伸手来拿时羽生拽过来亲了口指尖“小心点。”

赛琳娜一双猫眼追着那个皮肤白皙的亚裔男人，直到他离开巷口才把枪塞回大腿内侧的枪套里，少女侧过身去看后座那个三年前从巴勒莫教父手里救过她一命的男人，那个时候她才十四岁，这个男人抱着她穿过交火的布里斯大街，跟巴勒莫的人对枪没有受一点伤，冷峻的下颚线和搂着自己有力的胳膊时至今日都令她晕眩，她从来没见过有人杀人能杀出美感，每一个动作和散发的气场都像极了柏林冷夜，让他的连刀尖都宛如火光下的艺术品。

“你喜欢他什么？除了屁股挺翘以外。”赛琳娜这句话让戈米沙差点把手里的遥控装置给捏碎了，少女瞪了他一眼，回头认真的看着羽生，她可是三年前就暗自决定要跟这个男人结婚的，所以回到索玛后少女主动参与了父亲帮内的事物，条件就是她要得到羽生的情报，杀手虽然神秘，但这个世界依旧有极少数优秀的情报贩子掌握着他们的行踪，赛琳娜花着大笔的金钱，三年间不间断的从TCC情报屋换取着羽生的消息。

“我记得你们索玛墙上刻着一段话——‘若罪恶的烈火焚烧我的双手，我便去拥抱爱人，他能止我痛症。’。”当初送赛琳娜回索玛时，羽生无意中看到了祷告墙上的这句话，羽生一度被那句话拉扯进深深的绝望里，眼前闪过了一双小动物般的眼睛。

他曾经在地狱里想保护一个小天使，哪怕自己再脏，杀再多的人，生存的风暴如何把他摧残的支离破碎，他煎熬的灵魂都曾在那个小小的怀抱里寻求到过救赎，可他没有抱住那个小孩，他不曾用双手保护住过任何的东西，所以至今羽生还清晰的记得那句话。

“我对你也是如此！”对羽生的过去赛琳娜知道的非常有限，她不能接受自己要定了的结婚对象真心的爱着另一个人，在他们生活的世界里，及时行乐总是简单的，不需要道德枷锁也不需要社会规则，所以赛琳娜也没有把羽生和别的男人在一起当回事，一个杀手能对她说出‘如果你有一天到了穷途末路孤立无援的处境，来找我吧，我会无条件帮你’，虽然后面还有一句‘机会只有一次’，难道就不曾对她有过什么？

“小妹妹，你那个是单恋，单恋能和别人两情相悦比吗？你这个定位连唱《成全》的资格都没有，可不可以清醒一点，大家商业合作而已。”虽然戈米沙一直在劝自己对方还是个小孩儿，不跟小孩子计较，但是他又是个极其护短的人，平时对金博洋和羽生谈恋爱叽叽歪歪的，可谁要是想撬他小师弟的墙角，他第一个不答应，反正他就是嘴欠，心里不痛快嘴上再不怼两句他得憋死。

戈米沙说的她不是全都懂，但意思她是明白的，所以赛琳娜一个肘击撞了过去，不过看到羽生脸色明显有些不悦，她倒是识趣的闭上了嘴，顿时车里的气氛十分尴尬。

赛琳娜有些委屈的咬着红唇，她以为羽生对她是不一样的，他那么温柔的抱过自己，那绝对不是一个杀手会给予给陌生人的感觉，现在想起来，当初羽生看她的眼睛像透过她在看一个遥远的影子，里面的柔软和温情大抵也不是错觉，它们真实的存在过，只不过不是为她存在。

过了很久羽生和戈米沙两人的耳麦里才传来金博洋的声音，戈米沙让他把机械虫放出去，羽生和赛琳娜戴上面具挽着手进了舞会现场。

赛琳娜发现他们进来后羽生观察了周围一圈就牵着她走进了舞池，还有些惊喜羽生会主动跟她跳舞，结果看到舞池里正搂着一个金色女人跳舞的金博洋，赛琳娜立刻拽紧了羽生的肩膀想远离金博洋，但她完全被羽生的力气牵制着跳到了那个男人的旁边，赛琳娜看着羽生因为金博洋跳错了一个步伐而无奈的笑脸，心里抑制不住的想拔枪杀了让羽生露出这种宠爱笑意的人。

一个快拍的旋转周围有人交换了舞伴，羽生把赛琳娜送出去后并没有再收回来的动作，可赛琳娜完全不想松开羽生，一时间两人僵持在原地错过了音乐，原本已经交换了舞伴的金博洋一回头就看到赛琳娜死死地拽着羽生的手，金博洋搂着舞伴转了个圈，轻轻一推淡紫色束身裙裹住的腰，把舞伴推进新进舞池的男人怀里，顺势握上赛琳娜还抓着羽生的那只手手腕，手指按住手腕一用力，赛琳娜就感觉自己整个手掌都麻了，失去掌控的手指神经性的弹动，金博洋抓着她手腕把她扔开，正准备走出舞池，腰被一把搂住，转了半圈被箍着腰收进怀里。

两个人下体紧紧的贴着，金博洋甚至感觉到羽生腰间的m9顶着他，对方已经搂住了他的腰，金博洋不情不愿的搭上肩膀“你就不能低调点？”

“不能，刚才天天的行为太可爱了。”他从来不知道金博洋是个容易吃醋的人，赛琳娜找上门这几天，羽生觉得自己看到了一个完全不同的金博洋，有点孩子气又情绪化的可爱，他曾经觉得吃醋这种事是无意义的，被感性支配的人会变得愚笨这个固化思想原来错的离谱，金博洋吃醋时跟对方正面较劲的无畏模样，羽生真是喜欢得不得了。

‘你们两个……算了，也算是达到目的了，爱德华的人已经注意到你们了，看着点赛琳娜。’

“找到她弟了吗？”感觉到羽生的手钻进自己外套里，隔着腰套往上抚摸着自己的脊柱线，金博洋上挑着眼尾给了羽生一个警告意味的眼神，可他不知道的是，在碎钻闪着光的半片假面下，那个眼神被光点晕的无比撩人，羽生手衣摆滑出，贴在臀胯的位置捏着，金博洋也说不上有意还是无意，踩了羽生一脚。

‘还没，你们稳住，我和小昌磨快把他们的监视器替换了。’

金博洋瞄了一眼坐在舞池外一个人喝酒的赛琳娜，对方注意到他的视线，臭着一张脸对他竖了个中指，她不痛快金博洋就痛快，不过闹归闹，看着赛琳娜身边慢慢聚集起来的人，金博洋警惕的盯着他们，羽生还不紧不慢的抱着他摇晃“你的小朋友被狼群围起来了。”

“嗯？我的小朋友明明在我怀里。”如果不是因为当初告别时，脑子里闪过金博洋的样子，也不会头脑发热的答应帮助一个麻烦不断的教父女儿，他早就知道伊利亚会反了霍夫曼家族，伊利亚可不是什么正统黑手党，落在他这种激进派手里，他是不可能给威胁势力一点活路的。

‘拍卖品被推出来了，天总，西南方向走廊里的安全通道下去，机械虫会给你指路。’

金博洋要撤手，羽生却钳住他的腰不让他走，穿过雨雾的森林已经接近尾声，金博洋猜他是想跳完这支曲子，没有人能拒绝爱人眼里的邀请，焦糖色般的眼睛甜的金博洋不介意抛下一切去回应他的索爱，他想要就给他，别说是敌人领地的舞池，哪怕在枪林弹雨下子弹擦肩而过，他也必须陪他在硝烟的轰隆声里跳完这支曲子。

音乐渐渐淡出，快嫉妒到呕血的赛琳娜灌了一大口加冰莫吉托，灯光在音乐声结束的瞬间变暗，她摸到大腿里的枪戒备着周围，说好要保护她的人现在完全不管她死活的跟别人腻在一起，少女圆圆的猫眼在看到金博洋垫脚吻了一下羽生额头的画面，巴不得周围的人快袭击她，让她活动一下手脚拿这些人发泄发泄。

互相叮嘱了注意安全，金博洋趁着灯光还没亮起来穿过舞池离开了大厅。

敞亮的走廊摄像头朝着统一的方向，对他的经过毫无追踪反应，金博洋脱下西装外套随手扔进了垃圾桶里，一进门就被爱德华的人贴上的追踪器，在刚才推开舞伴的时候已经贴到了她身上，金博洋站在走廊拐角用指甲规律的敲了敲耳麦。

‘别杀，只是普通的安保，绑了就行。’

收起金色星图，金博洋把改装后只有巴掌大的电击枪握在手里走了过去，安保看到有人来下意识就捂住耳麦手伸进后腰，金博洋眉眼温驯的被两人的动作吓了一跳似得僵在原地，对方看着他毫无攻击性的外表拔枪的手收了回来，不过身体摆出的防御姿态看得出来在警惕着金博洋，金博洋指了指尽头的私人电梯，解开的衣领露出零星的吻痕。

两个安保立刻眼神流露出轻蔑，他们私下都知道爱德华的大儿子菲力克斯是个粉红男，不过之前不是已经上去一个了吗，胃口还真大。

‘羽生要是知道你怎么让他俩放松警惕的，你就准备给自己菊部投保吧。’

操，不是你说的不能杀吗，不然他早一枪一个了，金博洋心里烦躁的打开电击枪弹扣，经过两人身边一个爆发电击枪抵上男人脖子射入，一脚踢上另一个男人的腹部，力度大到男人觉得自己内脏都被震碎了，挣扎着伸手去掏枪，清瘦的亚裔男人撤回电击枪抵上他脖子射入枪针，动作极快的回身抓住已经被电的失禁的同伴，抓住头往地方用力一撞，高大的安保失控的被电的窒息，下体流出液体，晕过去前最后的画面是亚裔男人乖戾的笑脸。

虽然嫌脏，但是金博洋还是头朝地的把他们拖进了安全门里，用扎带绑在一起，胶布封了嘴和眼睛扔在楼梯下，摘掉面具拿着卡刷开门，看着灯光昏暗的走廊金博洋金色星图装上消音器走了进去“你最好给我闭上嘴，否则我不介意给你肚子放放脂肪。”

‘威胁我？讲究！你等着被日吧。’

这个线路只有他们两个能听到，所以金博洋用中文爆了句国骂，关上门金博洋看了一眼头顶蒙上灰尘似得雾霭灯光，听着耳麦里戈米沙报备着爱德华手下的位置和人数，从裤腿里抽出柯尔特插进腰上的枪套，放轻脚步跟着墙上发出红光点的机械虫深入。

随着金博洋第一颗子弹打出，楼下的黑市拍卖会也正式落锤开始，羽生和赛琳娜坐在最后一排心思都不在拍卖物上，安静的会场偶尔会传来窃窃私语声，赛琳娜沉迷于昏暗灯光下男人清冷的侧脸，看着他下意识的摩挲手上的戒指，赛琳娜想起来那个男人脖子上也挂着一条同样的戒指项链“你们结婚了？”

“差一点，不过快了。”如果赛琳娜没有出现，他们说不定已经拥有一个仲夏夜婚礼了，羽生摸了摸下巴“昌磨，他现在方便通话吗？”

‘你找他的话，他随时都方便吧……等十秒钟吧，他解决了对方我帮你接过去。’

宇野的设备和戈米沙的共享的，他看着机械虫传过来的画面，金博洋刚摆脱了一个绞杀，枪被打掉在了角落里，他没有时间抽刀，快速躲开男人的拳头，双腿发力借助墙壁扑上壮汉后背，双脚踩在墙上死死的用胳膊绞住壮汉脖子，壮汉一开始还能把他往身后的管道撞，十几秒后满脸充血红紫。

对付这种人跟他比蛮力是没用的，金博洋挂在他身上就像巨人肩上的小孩，他双腿遏制住男人的转体，尽量让自己可以受力的背部位置撞在管道上，不然只需要几下他的骨头就裂了，金博洋手部再次发力，技巧性的双脚借助墙把男人往后掰，他速度极快的调整了手的位置，从袖子里抽出匕首一把抹了喉。

不可避免的溅到了血，金博洋喘着粗气甩了甩熊爪，装错刀了，熊爪拉脖子动静太大，这人实在是肌肉堪比巨石强森，一开始还打算勒死他，勒了十几秒发现是个大工程干脆一刀解决了，抹了一把脸上的血，金博洋从尸体堆里捡回金色星图，气还没喘匀，耳麦里传来羽生的声音。

‘遇到麻烦了？’

“没有，皮太厚了而已，干嘛？”靠着墙给金色星图装子弹，顺便喘口气跟羽生调几句情也没什么不好。

‘该不会藏在墨西哥吧？’

“你现在找我就为了这个？”拆枪输了结婚得穿婚纱算是金博洋自己给自己挖的坑。

他以前在煤气酒吧拆枪就没输给过谁，靠比赛拆枪他都能赌出第一桶金，本着自己求的婚就应该是羽生嫁给自己这点，羽生倒没有异议算是认同了，都进入婚礼策划后半程了，金博洋坚持「新娘」应该穿婚纱举行婚礼，还怕羽生拒绝，硬是要比拆枪，拆的慢的穿，要知道比赛开始前金博洋对自己拆枪可自信了，但结局不仅摧毁了他的自信还摧毁了他看羽生穿婚纱的美好幻想，并且他觉得羽生以「嫁」的名义跟自己结婚的小甜头也白甜了。

‘赛好奇我们为什么没有结婚，她觉得你并不是很爱我。’

“让她滚蛋。”知道羽生在炸自己，金博洋调笑的回了一句，避免不了穿婚纱的命运，就让命运到来之前自己得到一点乐趣吧，看着羽生每天猜婚纱藏在哪里的样子挺有意思，一直猜不对烦躁的把自己按在床上边操边逼问的做爱方式金博洋也很受用“没别的事我干活了。”

‘好的亲爱的，我也爱你。’

这是哪里来的戏精？金博洋吓得差点把枪抖掉！

并线后除了没耳麦的赛琳娜，其余参与行动的所有人都在线被强行塞了一嘴狗粮，戈米沙关闭连接请求后，指挥着屏幕里那个边下熊爪扎人手臂拉过来挡枪边笑的抖肩膀开枪的金博洋，工作时间谈恋爱严重拉低工作效率，你看，空枪了吧。

拍卖会快过半时金博洋终于杀到了机械虫打标记的门口，宇野盯着屏幕让羽生可以开始溜鬼了。

赛琳娜一离开会场，爱德华的人立刻跟了上来，其实伊利亚料事很准，他坐上索玛教父位置后，的确没有任何人敢出手帮她，伊利亚当着所有人的面处决了她的父亲，把她的弟弟，她唯一的亲人卖给了爱德华的地下交易所，她没有钱没有人脉，雇不起好的佣兵也没有人愿意与索玛为敌来帮她，她只有一把母亲临终留给她枪和一条蓝宝石项链，在伊利亚眼里，她逃掉了也无关紧要，他知道赛琳娜一定会变卖项链花钱请个三流佣兵来救弟弟，到时候爱德华可以把她抓住一并卖了，不过伊利亚没有料到她手里的底牌可不是什么三流佣兵。

两人像是在参观北约酒店一般坐电梯到了18楼的观光层，然后一层一层的往下走。

‘吉姆已经进去了，你们可以到狙击点了。’

赛琳娜走了几层后就踢掉了高跟鞋，提在手里跟着羽生神出鬼没的带一群小尾巴溜着，他们配合着昌磨的指挥把人引到6楼西侧的走廊，羽生示意赛琳娜进厕所，赛琳娜有些不置可否，因为接下来的计划，跟救她弟弟完全没有关系，可羽生跟她保证不会影响到她的弟弟，赛琳娜虽然犹豫，但她没有任何的选择权，最后只得听话的进了厕所。

羽生靠在墙边小天使铜像旁，佯装成在等赛琳娜出来的样子，跟着来的人毫不掩饰对他们的紧逼，完全不在乎暴露的渐渐包围住了他们，羽生早给手里的伯莱塔上好了膛“视野怎么样？”

‘绝佳，再等一下，我还没看到赛跳出来。’

对面不同楼顶十几把狙击枪架着，原本爱德华占领的狙击点全都被夺下，爱德华的狙击手被扎在一起绑在天台边吊着。

‘看到她了，五秒倒数？’

“嗯，确定人在603？”羽生虽然不喜欢用枪，但报复这种事就该一报还一报，他今天要的不单纯是救出赛琳娜的弟弟，他还要给菲力克斯，也就是爱德华的大儿子胸口来上一枪，「幸运者」今天可要对不起他的名字了。

‘确定，整个酒店只有六楼做了军火布防和隔音处理，大厅的电梯也不会停，JH已经处理了看整层的看门狗，猎物留给你，赛刚上了JH的车，吉姆正在破译关着目标的铁笼。’

“那就开始吧。”

随着羽生的话音落下，几秒后整个布鲁日静谧的夜色都被枪声惊醒，玻璃爆裂，停放在路边的车辆发出警报声疯狂的闪着灯，路上的行人四下奔跑逃窜，火星一般的子弹如同光线破开空气溅起一朵朵血花，穿透胸腔和大脑，在墙上留下死亡到来的痕迹，血腥的味道很快充斥进羽生的感官，动态视力一流的杀手眼底除了浓郁的化不开的死亡气息，还有窗外闪烁的霓虹，诡谲又令人颤栗的兴奋。

羽生的脸在走廊爆裂的灯光下明暗不清，他走到603门前对着门锁就是一枪“客房服务，菲力克斯先生。”

戈米沙都不需要机械虫，枪声隔了一条街都震耳的像在他头顶，北约酒店里不停有人跑出来，一分钟内警察绝对会赶来！戈米沙和金博洋这边对突发状况一片迷茫，戈米沙第一反应是切断跟金博洋的通讯，打开了另一边的线路“操！你们在干嘛？疯了吗！”

‘别管我们这边，吉姆救了目标直接从东南面的墙爆破，JH的车就在墙后。’

“我操，个人英雄主义要不得好吧！我就不应该多那么一嘴，说那一枪是菲力克斯……算了！妈的，你们他妈最好别让羽……春出事！”戈米沙看着屏幕里有些慌乱的金博洋，还是得先稳住他“天总，不是咱们的事，你赶紧的，爱德华的人下去了，直接拿管子炸了别破译了，东南面墙后车在等着。”

‘羽生呢！’

“跟赛琳娜在车里呢，你动作快点，我先撤了，有人发现我了！”戈米沙边说边摘了装备只戴上耳麦下了车，他也是遭罪，技术人员出外勤，一点也不讲究！

羽生想用枪的唯一好处是只要对方跟自己保持距离，死再多人也不会沾上血，浑身赤裸的男人在枪口下恐惧的双腿无法移动，健硕的身材里装着无比怯弱的灵魂，他只是个凭借父亲名声混吃等死的渣滓，他惧怕死亡，他怕的几乎要失禁了，面前这个男人嘴唇薄的像利刃，浑身笼罩着杀戮的血色，阴冷至极。

他需要什么？他为什么要杀自己？钱吗？钱可以买他一命吗？

看着丑态毕露的男人瞳孔震动的转着眼珠子，羽生给枪上膛，摘下戴了一晚上的面具扔到男人胸口“我不要你的命，但是两年前那一枪得还给你。”

菲力克斯脑子里眩晕轰鸣着，即便是抖得牙齿都在打颤，他也第一时间回忆起了那场人生幸运的戏剧戏码，他的父亲有非常多的孩子，他的父亲也只庇护对家族有贡献的孩子，他干不出什么大事也就只能做个街头混混，两年前母亲的生日，家族内部举办了生日会，没想到有人为了杀他的教母闯进了宴会，他的母亲为了保护教母躲进了别墅。

当时他正在调戏一个新来家里做工的小男仆，他因为枪声害怕的躲了起来，但是看到跟进来的父亲被追杀的杀手一枪打中了胳膊，他的母亲和教母毫无保护的暴露在枪口下，他也不知道哪里来的勇气，捡起他父亲的枪，从背后一枪打中了杀手的左胸，虽然最后那个杀手被同伴救走了，不过因为他保护了家族成员，这两年日子一直过的不错“我……我当时……是你？”

“我这个人对自己的事不太记仇。”做杀手就随时准备要迎接死亡，羽生从来不去计较自己生命里那些意外，他杀人他被杀，都在他的计划里，可这一套放到金博洋身上就无法成立，如果没有这样的契机，羽生不会刻意找上门去惹麻烦，但是都碰上了，就当是幸运的菲力克斯今晚运气太差吧“你当时那一枪是闭着眼开的吧？”

什么意思？菲力克斯看着男人闭上眼睛不带任何情感的扣动了扳机，他的确是闭着眼睛开的枪，他是个无比胆小的人。

子弹穿透左胸口肋骨断裂的痛楚比伤口本身更剧烈，呼吸从肺叶里被挤压出来，断裂的骨头因为他挣扎的动作扎进脏器里，每一下都痛的他冷汗直流，眼前男人的身影变得模糊，记忆跳跃到他两年前举起枪的那一瞬，他看到了什么？同样是亚裔特征的男人，黑色的袖口露出一截手腕，皮肤是亚洲男性少有的白嫩。

戈米沙气喘吁吁的站在门口目睹了羽生开枪的瞬间，那一枪打在了跟金博洋胸口那个枪伤一模一样的位置。

远处警铃传来，戈米沙却无法开口叫羽生一起离开，仅仅只是一个侧身戈米沙都能感觉到他身上决绝的锋利，碰一下就会被他割的血肉横飞，他冷的仿佛把整个凛冬带来了布鲁日的夜，戈米沙觉得遍体生寒。

“羽生。”

戈米沙被身后突然传出的声音吓了一跳，他该怎么形容霎时间空气里的化学反应呢，大抵是铅灰的绝望深处突然窜出一抹亮粉色，像幻影一样的霓虹灯芯纠缠着黑暗闪烁几下，便如同星火坠地惊艳了整个夜色下的佛兰德珍珠，撞击飞溅，雷火般鼓动，温热的血液重新流动，手脚再度感受到皮肤的柔软，不知道为什么，戈米沙觉得此时此刻的金博洋就像穹顶彩绘里降临的小天使，救赎着试图再次用双脚去舔地狱烈火的人。

这种感觉可能就是，猫咪柔软的肉垫轻轻拍在胸口的那一下吧。

羽生走过来时戈米沙主动让开了道，他瞟了一眼金博洋不太好看的脸色，考虑着待会要是吵起来自己是先跑，还是叫JH上来一人打晕一个拖走，然而剧本并没有按照戈米沙的发展下去，金博洋不仅没发脾气还一把拽过羽生自己撞进了他怀里，羽生闻着金博洋一身的铁锈血腥味，两人抱在一起轻缓的摇晃着，无声的拂过对方每一片逆鳞。

“不要生气了，大不了告诉你婚纱藏在哪里。”  
“好。”

‘银色飞贼’如同流光线条穿梭在佛兰芒中世纪小城的街道，碾过花瓣泥泞的河渠小巷，暴戾与血腥胶着潜入黑夜，很快便消失殆尽。

他们连夜赶到了比利时西部港口的泽布吕赫，休整了一晚赛琳娜和她的弟弟雷奥就要登上去往西班牙的渡轮，他们母亲早在萨拉曼卡给他们准备了一栋房子，这件事只有赛琳娜一个人知道，连她父亲都一直被瞒着，吃过午饭赛琳娜把弟弟交给戈米沙看着，自己去找羽生道别。

羽生的房门打开，赛琳娜立刻一脸吃了屎的表情，开门的是金博洋，嘴里嚼着一片吐司面包，上面抹了一堆腻人的黄油，他脖子和手背有一些小伤口已经结痂了，黑色长袖棉T柔软的贴在他身上，衬的他又白又清瘦，衣服长长的罩着他大腿根，一双不发力时完全看不出肌肉线条的腿裸露着，缠了一圈纱布的大腿侧面透出淡淡的血色，金博洋吞下一口面包，刚想问她找羽生吗？就看到羽生提着一个袋子正从楼梯走上来。

赛琳娜有些尴尬的看着金博洋一身的伤，她回头看了一眼要走上来的羽生，咬了咬嘴唇“谢谢你。”

“啊？”金博洋以为自己幻听了，不过也没去追问，因为羽生已经走近了，他靠着门框吃掉最后一块面包角，舔着手指上的黄油，对羽生疑问的挑眉金博洋什么也没说，只是笑的甜甜的摇了摇头，表示没什么。

赛琳娜把自己萨拉曼卡的地址留给了羽生，羽生拿过纸走到金博洋身边把他搂到自己身上靠着，赛琳娜翻了个白眼，最后还不死心的问了一嘴“你真的不考虑一下我吗？”

考虑个屁！

金博洋搂着羽生的脖子一口亲了上去，舌头主动的钻进羽生嘴里，甜腻的黄油味在唇齿间化开，羽生搂在腰上的手往下捏了一把金博洋的屁股，后者乖顺的抬腿被一把抱了起来，缠在羽生腰上。

门关上的瞬间，赛琳娜看到金博洋挑衅的冲她眨了眨眼睛，气的赛琳娜踹了一脚紧闭的白色木门，随后听到房间里面传出嚣张的笑声。

————END————


	3. 伊斯坦布尔最后的太阳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆《Guns 1on1》番外  
> ◆我也来炒个冷饭  
> ◆“神从不眷顾，而他们胜过万千仁慈。”

———————————————————  
Que Deus nos abençoe e nos proteja  
———————————————————

10月29日，土耳其国庆日。

全城警报拉响时，金博洋和羽生正在欧洲老城区闭馆的耶莱巴坦地下水宫里溜达。

至于为什么要选闭馆时间来，都是因为金博洋在夏天拆枪输掉的‘赌注’，原本以为只要结婚那天穿一次就行了，谁知道羽生不要脸的决定他们要旅行结婚，金博洋一听就奋起反抗，最后在试衣间被羽生按在隔间里操到自己是谁都不知道的答应了羽生。

图尔库穿的BE MINE雏菊蕾丝刺绣婚纱。  
明斯克是Inbal Dror的森林露肩长摆婚纱。  
布达佩斯是YolanCris短款硬蕾丝婚纱。  
西西里岛是KARA AVIS褶边分层的银灰色薄纱婚纱。  
来伊斯坦布尔之前雅典穿的是Julie Vino开衩钻石羽毛摆婚纱。

没有一件是店里售卖可以穿出去见人的，当然金博洋也并不想穿出去见人，只是每一件都是秀款根本就是变相的尺度挑战！

耶莱巴坦地下水宫。

金博洋穿着的Paolo Sebastian2016非卖品，秀款人鱼尾蕾丝镂空透视冰雪欧根纱婚纱。

轻薄透明的欧根纱上绣着一片一片雪花的蕾丝勾花刺绣，集中在腰胯和胸口蕾丝雪花上的钻石在满地水光的折射下银辉烁烁，胯到大腿根是用的非透视裸色轻缎包臀，不过看上去就跟透视一个效果，紧贴身体曲线的婚纱完美的衬托出金博洋纤细的腰线，拖在地上的透明轻纱漂在浅浅的水流上，踩在浅浅一层水里的银灰色碎钻高跟鞋是Paolo Sebastian和迪士尼的合作款，金博洋的脚小，在欧美买高跟鞋再容易不过，轻薄的蕾丝勾线的头纱因为地下水宫空气的流动时不时的扬起，长条的刺绣标签扫着他裸露的后背痒痒的，金博洋嫌烦的拽在手里堵着耳朵自言自语。

他就是故意选土耳其武装政变的时候来的，本以为国庆日一团乱能避开穿婚纱这事，谁知道土耳其人叛乱一点也不守时，说好的晚上十点政变，这会儿都过了十几分钟了吧！

金博洋提着裙摆从低处的水道翻上游客参观时行走的石板走廊，石板因为地宫的水汽常年都异常湿滑，高跟鞋清脆的声音被警报盖过，不过金博洋脚底一滑差点仰身翻下去，不知道从哪里钻出来的羽生赶紧搂了他一把“先到蓄水池主殿下面避一避，来人了，还不少。”

“你确定地下那些人能接受我穿成这样？”金博洋挠着头纱下的头发被羽生搂着腰穿梭在古老白石柱和昏黄的灯光下，巧妙的几何空间把人的影子分割的怪异又和谐，警报响了大概一分多钟才停下，金博洋能听到整齐划一又急匆匆的脚步声从他们身后传来，仿佛脚踏金属的行径在石板上的铁足声是军人特有的质感。

“没关系，他们又打不过你，怕什么。”土耳其全国第六次武装政变早在一个多月前羽生他们就知道了，现在的土耳其除了安卡拉，最危险的就是他们所在的伊斯坦布尔。

脚下这座主殿蓄水池早在十八世纪就被抽空了蓄水用作囚禁奴隶和女人，主殿是修复过后的拜占庭加穆斯林风格，羽生和金博洋都不喜欢这种统一刻板又浓墨重彩的风格。

主殿非常大，四处都点着蜡烛，正中的地下有一个直径一米五左右的圆形闸门，藏在祷告的垫子下，这是好几个世纪前的老古董了，所以开启的方法也简单，纯靠力气，拉起厚重的阀门金博洋用肩膀和身体抵着，羽生先跳了下去，落差大概有三米多高，这对羽生来说根本不算什么，他刚落地就听见角落里有响动，羽生迅速观察了一圈周围，蜡烛的光羸弱的聚积在高处，跟他们得到的情报差不多，这里囚禁着武装军抓来的人质，都是政府军和政府军高层的家人，羽生伸手举向金博洋“要我抱你吗天天？”

“我怕高跟鞋把你刮到，你站边上点。”他才不要羽生接他，不趁机抱着他把他从上到下摸个遍才有鬼了，好歹也是在穆斯林面前，别把人给气死了，本来他这一身就够那些穆斯林喝一壶的了，跟挪威遇到的穆斯林不一样，伊斯坦布尔的穆斯林可是绝对的保守派。

羽生退开两步抬头看着金博洋落下闸门，双手吊在类似开关的操纵杆上腰部使力，双腿抬起高跟鞋踩在天花板上“天天，你这个姿势怪怪的。”

“那你刚才不让我先跳下来。”灯光如果在明亮一点就可以看到金博洋爆发的肌肉线条，他抓着操纵杆用力的拧动陈旧的机关机扩，肩膀收紧全身的力气都集中在青筋暴起的手臂上，从里面借用腰部力量锁上了闸门，他吊着操纵杆轻松的落地，明灭不清的烛光摇曳在他身上，周围立刻响起一阵骚乱的惊呼，金博洋在心里翻了个白眼，看吧，他就知道。

“如果他们用炸弹不是白关了……”羽生在婚纱裙摆还没碰到满是灰尘的地下时就抓住了薄纱，他提着裙摆真想把穿着高跟鞋的金博洋一并抱起来，他偏执的想要金博洋的双脚干干净净的。

“我费劲吧啦关上的，谁敢炸我就……就把他手拧脱臼！”  
“哇，这么大脾气的吗？”

他俩旁若无人的在蓄水池里转悠了两圈，周围黑暗的角落在适应了暗光之后也逐渐清晰，戴着头巾或穿着罩袍的女人们蹲坐在蓄水运输水路凹槽的石道下，还有不少小孩子寻求庇护似得依偎在女人们的怀里，没有小孩的女人三五成群的聚在一起，其中还不乏上了年纪的老人。

“感觉这里还挺大的，先让机械虫找出路。”羽生从西装口袋里拿出巴掌大小的盒子，里面都是些戈米沙搞出来的小东西，他拿出机械虫按下甲壳按钮，亮起微弱红光的机械虫立刻像微型无人机一样飞走，自带分析侦查功能的机械虫会自动过滤信息把结果反馈到他们的手机里，羽生揽着金博洋走到还在积水的水道边，让金博洋坐到石台上，他正要蹲下来帮金博洋脱高跟鞋，两人贴身的手机发出同频规律连接震动的危险密码，是机械虫反馈给他们的信息，有持有武器的人下来了，从东南面的方向，三分钟左右时间会到达他们所在的位置。

“你猜是来救他们的还是来……”金博洋话还没说完，巨大的爆炸声从头顶传来，玉石的蓄水池顶瞬间坍塌落下，金博洋推开羽生躲过砸下来的石块，他踩着水道拉起裙摆，从双腿间摸出熊爪抓着裙摆边退边割破鱼尾裙，刀刃一直拉到大腿根，金博洋一拽堆了满脑袋细细碎碎小石砾的头纱扔掉，他跳到台阶下从大腿内侧摸出m9，蹲卧在坍塌落点的盲区瞄准着即将从上面跳下来的人。

金博洋倒不担心羽生，他俩要脱身根本不是什么难事，只是那些人质……

抛开想要把他们当做筹码的武装军不谈，政府军里三方势力现在可是多数人希望这里的人质死，政治家嘛，多是重权轻别离的，况且一整个国家的命运和这里二三十个人比起来有算得了什么呢？他们的死不仅可以换来政府高层的自由度，还可以把反政府军从国家内乱势力推至泯灭人性恐怖分子的国际高度，叙利亚和伊拉克现在肯定也在土耳其边境坐等趁火打劫，现在有地位有影响力的平民的第一滴血就是战旗吹向谁那一方的决定性因素，武装军现在反而不敢轻举妄动这些有影响力的人质，政府军倒是巴不得出事，这样他们就能名正言顺的拉帮结派镇压反政府军，也能以保家卫国的名义武装国家，反正美国和俄罗斯只要谁找他们买武器他们就和谁暗地里同一阵线。

其实他俩根本没必要躲，就算光明正大的对上这些人他俩也能全身而退，之所以会心照不宣的躲进这里，还是想要救人。

老人、女人和小孩，不论过去多少个世纪，像金博洋身下台阶凝固成石块一样的水垢，他们永远男人的权利斗争下一层不变的殉道者，被迫或自愿。

金博洋喜欢在博斯普鲁士码头送他手工手链的那个小男孩，眼睛又大又圆，睫毛长长的，天真又可爱，男孩说长大想去南极看雪，说喜欢皮肤白白的人，后来因为羽生从船里出来亲了他，男孩吃惊的瞪大了本来就大的眼睛，红着脸跑回了海滨住宅，金博洋曾经在暗杀名单上看到过这个小男孩，他是土耳其国防部部长的孙子，小男孩以前有个姐姐，2016年武装政变的时候死在了安卡拉。

一声尖细的惊呼在满是尘埃飞扬的中心响起，一个才四五岁的小男孩被穿着军装的壮硕男人从角落里拎出来，不知道是他母亲还是姐姐的女人想把他抢回去，被另一个军人一巴掌扇的整个人摔在废墟上，金博洋紧盯着抓着小男孩的男人，他身边站着四个举着m4a1军用步枪的军人，男孩口鼻都被捂住，害怕的挣扎都不敢，只剩一双眼睛不停地流着泪。

嘈杂的氛围在军人用土耳其语的喝止下渐渐地被镇压安静，没有戴袖标看不出身份的军人拿枪指着抱头缩在角落里的人质，顿时四周的空气都变得剑拔弩张，金博洋屏息凝视着靠近他这一侧的三个军人，他知道一旦抓着男孩的军人有任何动作，羽生会是开第一枪的那个人，论对小孩的保护欲金博洋是远不及羽生的，他只要负责自己射击圈里的目标就好。

对讲机突兀的响起短暂尖锐的杂音，电流质感的声音金博洋一听就知道是变声器处理过的伪音，声音听起来很苍老而遥远，说话的气息却浑厚有力“愿主眷顾你们。”

简单的一句话，如同丧钟的钟声从地底深处撞响，震颤着每一个蜷缩在角落，灵魂不安弯折的暗昧身影。

一时间压抑的哭声微弱的像幼虫蠕动在黑暗里，而军人像历史的一页插画般站在最明亮的废墟高处，端起他们曾经保家卫国的信仰，把枪口对准手无寸铁的平民，准备好了亲手让权利摔碎他们本该纯洁且至高无上的信仰，冰冷的枪口抵上男孩垂下来的头颅，被扇的头晕目眩的女人挣扎着爬起来，鲜血瞬间溅了她满脸。

温热、猩红又可怖。

小男孩从军人手里滑落，满身是血的滚下倾斜的废墟石板。

接二连三的密集枪声和女人尖锐的尖叫声像朋克二重奏一样和谐，短短的十几秒后，金博洋站起身抖掉婚纱上的尘埃沙砾，他踩着高跟鞋跑向炸口，羽生从另一侧比他更快的冲到小男孩的身边，都怪这鞋，心里嘟囔，金博洋还是小心的避免刮坏鞋子。

“窒息了。”羽生检查了一遍小男孩确定他没有外伤，但是他也没有呼吸，心跳也感觉不到，羽生蹙眉看着小男孩有些慌神。

“急救啊，愣着干嘛？我去小虫子报的西南方看看什么情况。”话说说得急，金博洋的手却很温柔的摸着羽生的脖子，他低头亲了一下羽生凉凉的脸，在目光怪异的注视下挺直脊背的踩着满地残垣碎石，赴身黑暗。

羽生托起小男孩的头，贴着他的鼻子还没贴上去，肿着半张脸的女人扑过来推开他就把小男孩抱回怀里，她顾不上自己满脸的血，哭着拍着怀里小孩的脸，她弟弟有低血钾。

“你这样他会死的。”羽生知道穿着罩袍的女人不愿意让一个同性恋碰她的孩子，虽然心里着急，他还是克制着情绪用土耳其语告知着女人她这样救不了小男孩，就像信仰耶和华的教徒在白血病儿子的生死和信仰之间，明知不输血儿子会死，但是为了信仰的忠贞，他们流着泪拒绝往儿子的身体里输入别人的血液，因为他们的儿子是属于上帝的，血液的纯洁也当属于上帝。

“我们不需要同性恋来拯救，请你离开这里。”  
“伊斯坦布尔欢迎各种宗教信仰，但宗教信仰从不欢迎任何背德之人。”  
“真主不会允许我们与你接触的。”  
……

羽生对女人们嘴里的言论充耳不闻，他看着小男孩渐渐发紫的脸眼神越来越冰冷，她们把他当什么了？漫威笔下的超级英雄？还是救世主？羽生不耐烦的站起身摸了摸金博洋碰过的后颈，他脚尖一挑掉在地上的m4a1，握在手里上膛，对着女人身后的墙就是一枪，步枪的枪声和手枪是完全不一样的，近距离的射击震得刚才还此起彼伏的声音通通默契的在短促的尖叫后闭嘴，羽生把男孩从手脚僵硬的女人怀里抱出来放平在地上“等他醒过来，你可以问他想不想死，你也可以用枪打死被同性恋碰过的他，但是在此之前，我要他重新呼吸有心跳，你没资格决定他的生死。”

得了白血病被判接受医院治疗的耶和华男孩在输血时，他的父母在病房外相拥而泣，那么虔诚又忠贞的信徒，还是会为背弃教条信仰而得到生还机会的儿子喜极而泣，耶和华男孩的父母从一开始就知道，法院无论如何都会允许医院给儿子输血，他们一定会输，而他们的儿子，一定会得救。

羽生一遍又一遍给小男孩做着心肺复苏，耳边是听不懂的祷文，羽生真想这小子快点醒过来，他要受不了这种现场做法一样滑稽的氛围了。

相比羽生，金博洋那边就得心应手多了，比起救人他们明显更适合杀人，戴着武装军袖套的人横七竖八的倒在楼梯和水池里，金博洋搞了支政府军手里的M200架在FFD上就等着不要命的反叛军从垭口进来，进来他就一枪一个，坐在涂着血泡的军人尸体上，金博洋挠了挠头看着被他绑在正对面石柱上的年轻军人甜甜的笑了笑“可以说了吗？”

年纪不大的军人对眼前长得可爱却残暴的男人竟生出一丝恐惧，他参军时间并不长，意志力和忍耐力都不如这支队伍里的其他人“你是政府军的人。”

“呸，我是羽生的人，政府军也配？再胡说，这边的半月板也给你打碎。”瞄了一眼小军人血肉模糊的左腿，金博洋余光捕捉到一道黑色的弧线，他猎豹一般迅猛的起身抓着小军人倏地就滚进水池里，瞬间手雷把他刚才坐的地方炸的焦黑一片，断肢残血溅的到处都是，炙热的碎片炸裂弹飞，巨响轰隆。

金博洋单手抓起被绑的小军人当掩体，做支点的腿从划拉开的婚纱裙摆里露出，白皙的皮肤在灯光下细腻又柔嫩的抵着小军人的胸腹，金博洋把枪架在小军人身上，对着冲进来的人就是一阵扫射。

火药味夹杂着血腥味弥漫半密闭的室内，金博洋丢掉没有子弹的M200，正打算歇口气，余光一瞄，手伸进裙子里从大腿内侧摸出m9，稳住手腕一枪打向露出半个头的军人，子弹不偏不倚的从颈动脉斜向上穿过，颧骨碎裂，血喷在汉白色的石柱上格外刺眼，金博洋又补了一枪打中他心脏，确保他死的透透的。

通过大腿上手机振动的密码频率，金博洋知道对面只剩一个人了，他推开小军人搂着裙摆翻身爬上石板，他转着枪把湿透的头发顺到脑后，毫不在乎暴露自己位置的踩着高跟鞋‘嗒嗒’地走向发出羸光的垭口处，听力十分灵敏的杀手在高跟鞋和水滴声里能清晰的听到故意放轻动作给子弹上膛的金属声，他在接近垭口时一脚把地上躺着炸成半截的尸体踹进垭口。

开枪的手反应迅速的从垭口露出射击，当那头意识到自己被骗时子弹已经射出，他还来不及打出第二枪，金博洋已经一脚踢飞了他手里的枪，身材单薄的亚洲男人腿部力量倒是大的惊人，高跟鞋上的碎钻借着摔在地上的应急灯白光晃得军人眼前一花，眨眼的功夫，金博洋的手已经掐在了他的脖子上，同时右手传来剧烈的灼烧痛，子弹近距离打裂了他的虎口，他这辈子都不可能用这只手开枪了。

“我们来谈谈你们口中提到的离子炸弹吧？”金博洋手劲极大的掐的军人的脖子，大拇指抵在下颌角挤压舌骨舌肌和咽中缩肌，短短几秒钟而已，军人的脸就涨得血红，血脉在额头和脖颈暴凸的仿佛下一秒就会破裂似得可怕，金博洋单手技巧的卸了军人的两条胳膊，下身却一个没留神差点被军人满是肌肉的腿攻击，金博洋迅速松开人踩着高跟鞋躲开军人的脚，他拿枪拍了拍自己相比之下十分纤细瘦弱的腿，金博洋看着逃跑的军人背影，给m9上膛干净利落的给他两条腿各来一枪。

除了羽生没人能绞他的腿。

军人往前一扑跪倒躺在地上，他浑身冒着冷汗的看着金博洋，眼里的厌恶瞎子都能看到“希望哈坎将军不知道我是被一个穿裙子的男……”

“不愿意谈离子炸弹你就把嘴给我闭上。”脚都踢出去了金博洋才担心军人嘴里的血会随着牙齿被踢断而溅到自己的高跟鞋上，多恶心，收回脚金博洋改了下踢的角度，军人下颚被踢脱臼，畸形的和上颚错位，痛的军人喉咙里发出吼声，眼含怒气的瞪着金博洋。

金博洋拽着他的背包把他面朝下的往水池边拖去“当军人的枪口指向无罪的平民那一刻起，你们不过就是一群背信弃义的暴徒而已，道貌岸然的正义，让人作呕。”

“6、34、41、54、26、3、42、65、40、21、18、14，34伊斯坦布尔，阿亚索菲亚清真寺与蓝色清真寺黄金夹角处，41°01'52.56"N，28°58'47.59"E。”偷偷用藏在袖子里的刀片割开了捆绑绳的小军人用随手捡的枪指着金博洋，他惨白的嘴角微微颤抖，腿上翻出的腥红碎肉淌着血染红了突出断裂的骨头，他大口的喘着气，嘴里念出一串数字后，他颤颤巍巍的移动手把枪口对准自己的脑袋。

“死可真是件轻松的事，一了百了。”金博洋眼底冰凉的深深地看了小军人一眼，他头也不回的丢下手里没用的军人原路返回，从大腿的枪套里摸出手机，给远在哥本哈根的戈米沙送去亲切的问候“哈啰，师兄，想不想我？”

‘不想，再见。’  
“为了维护世界和……”  
‘有屁快放。’  
“江湖救急，我要你远程停下离子炸弹的启动程序。”

金博洋说完后那边安静了四五秒，就在他以为是不是没信号举着手机看信号格时，电话那头传来戈米沙气急败坏的骂娘声。

‘我上辈子是不是欠了你钱？明知道政变你们到底多大的心要跑去伊斯坦布尔蹚浑水？退休后你们是背着我加入了复联吗？现在开始拯救世界了？’

“不然我们要去普罗旺斯看花还是去塞班岛看海？谁知道这帮完蛋玩意儿用偷来的实验离子掺核武器，还以为是普通炸弹呢。”靠在水影绰绰的石柱上金博洋叹了口气，他也无奈啊，原本以为以土耳其的武装军资本就是小打小闹的搞搞坦克压路，开着军用皮卡架着RPG，会用还在实验的小范围离子核武器他是万万没想到。

‘你们从夏威夷火山公园的地狱入口跳进去吧，烦死了！啊啊啊！我先试试能不能入侵破解安全码，看够不够时间破坏远程启动程序，估计会被拦截希望不大，就算断了远程他们还是可以以自杀式殉道手动开启，得下去人把离子装置核和电子操控连接断开，然后把隔离装置取出来带走才行，知道有多少吗？’

“emmm……十二个。”听着电话那头敲键盘的声音变得暴躁，金博洋摸了摸鼻子。

‘操！他们是要毁了自己的国家吗？坐标知道吗？’

“只有城市编号，应该是小能源，估计也就炸毁两三条街的范围，他们资金也不富裕，搞不出太大的动静，你还记得WAM四个月前在那不勒斯丢失的一管螺旋离子核能源吧，估计就是土耳其人偷的。”金博洋把城市编码和伊斯坦布尔的离子武器所在地经纬度报给了戈米沙，他刚走到楼梯口就看到羽生走在下面一层的水道里，听着戈米沙念叨爆炸范围，金博洋‘哎呀’了一声“这个范围会炸掉我们酒店，我买的纪念品还在房间里。”

‘别瞎几把扯了，小范围爆炸里面那点核波及对周遭活物的损害也……妈的，缺德，我得找人帮忙，是个大工程，我会联系当地的雇佣兵去处理离子炸弹，我现在就给你们联系船去乌克兰，你们赶紧给我滚到码头去，旅行结婚就老老实实的吃喝玩乐，没事待在酒店玩玩你们的硬币小游戏，别去掺和打打杀杀的事，挂了，哦对，记得给我报账。’

“老铁我……”

‘得得得，收声吧你，我能怎样？哪一次不是像老父亲般把你原谅，拜鸭！’

被逗乐的金博洋揉了揉脸看着羽生上楼，后面跟着一群颜色单调沉默的小羔羊，这个楼梯并不是这座水宫原本的一部分，应该是修缮的时候有人无意发现了这块抽空的蓄水池，临时用组装木板加固搭了个简易楼梯方便上下，所以承重并不靠谱，羽生走上去后面的人都不敢跟着。

“掉水里了？湿成这样。”走上最后一阶木楼梯，羽生伸手摸上金博洋冰凉的脸，伊斯坦布尔现在的气温也就十二三度，地下水宫的温度就更低了，虽说他们经过训练应付这种程度的低温绰绰有余，但是羽生脸色明显不太好。

“没办法，他们拿雷炸……嗯？救回来了啊。”金博洋眼尖看到站在人群不起眼的后方那个小孩，他盯着羽生看了一秒，双手搂着羽生的脖子亲了上去，舌尖舔着羽生的嘴唇心里不舒坦的嘟囔着，让他穷大方，说急救说的多洒脱，这会儿知道心里别扭了，管他是人工呼吸，还是救个小孩，通通都不行。

羽生没来由的抱紧金博洋细瘦的腰转了半圈，私心不想别人看到金博洋亲他的样子，羽生摸着他薄薄一片的腰，卷着金博洋的小舌头勾进嘴里吸了吸。

过分暴露的婚纱下是金博洋漂亮曲线的背影，在那一双双头巾罩袍下的眼里是不知廉耻的赤裸，可是那份荒诞下却又透着与他们信仰相悖的病态美感，洁白却不纯洁的婚纱，男人亲吻男人，是主所馈赠的世俗容不下又无可奈何的张狂姿态，持枪搂着男人脖子的白色身影，本该让他们心生厌恶，可男人婚纱下的灵魂挺拔到他们的信仰根本无法使其弯折一分一毫。

他们受人恩惠，他们无法厌恶，他们保持沉默，维护最后对信仰的姿态。

吻着金博洋的羽生手突然从开衩的婚纱里摸了进去，下面的穆斯林还没来得及非礼勿视，羽生钻进金博洋双腿间的手抽出，金色星图在灯光下泛着漂亮的细碎金光，金博洋搂着羽生的脖子亲了亲他的嘴角“别管他了，两方增援马上就到，我们走吧。”

看了金博洋一眼，羽生把金色星图插回金博洋大腿根的枪套里，金博洋今天的枪套也是配合婚纱做的白色蕾丝，羽生抽出手的时候摸了一把绑着镂空蕾丝的大腿根，两人牵着手散步似得往外走。

羽生看到瘸腿的军人倚在石柱上，他的眼睛里没有军人的傲气也没有军人的自负，失魂落魄的握着枪靠在石柱上支着身体站立，在看到金博洋的瞬间，他肩膀微微放松，眼底掠过一丝柔和和光彩，羽生瞥了一眼，脱下西装外套让金博洋穿上。

有些莫名其妙的金博洋还是套上了羽生给他的外套，把m9插回枪套，金博洋边走边把离子炸弹的事给羽生说了，一脚把挡路半瘫的人踢进水里，金博洋的婚纱裙摆勾了好几个破洞，染着血色的薄纱拖在满地硝烟痕迹的石板上，轻纱拂过弹壳、枪械、血迹、碎尸和满目疮痍的焦痕。

血腥又圣洁。

“博斯普鲁士码头34号阿梅德宅邸有充足的食物和水，建议你们暂时不要和任何人联系，包括你们的至亲。”出了地下水宫那帮人质还是像羊群一样和他们保持着一段距离又一直紧跟着他们，金博洋裹着羽生的外套故意用土耳其语很大声说给他们听。

“一起行动太明显了，散开过去，就像他说的，断绝一切联系，在政变结束之前。”人已经顺手救出来了，他们马上就得离开伊斯坦布尔，并没有时间安顿他们，阿梅德宅邸是伊斯坦布尔一个军火贩子的新巢，政变之前他就收到风声暂时逃离了土耳其，没有个一年半载是不会回来的，戈米沙给他们联系了船去塞瓦斯托波尔，他们打算在乌克兰睡一晚就飞冰岛。

交代了几句后，两人生怕再被跟着，从地下水宫撬开的后门赶紧溜走，留下一群仿佛是丢了牧羊人的羊群无措的面面相觑。

从没想过得到感恩，也从没期盼过回报吧，他们的到来绝不是神的眷顾，神的使者怎么会是失格、背德，满身罪恶的同性恋，他们谁都不愿意向与自己信仰背道而驰的同性恋施礼道谢，在神无处不在的双眼下，仿佛他们的头颅和双手在恩惠面前高贵无比。

只是他们心底都明白一件事，他们怕的不是对神的信仰不洁，他们怕的是在人群中跟别人不一样。

所以，即使心里都明白，神从不眷顾，而他们胜过千万仁慈，也没有人会对他们说一句感谢。

金博洋和羽生倒没多想，两人绕过拦路军火布防的大街，从小巷避开设防回到了酒店，现在路上可以说除了政府军和武装军对垒势力以外，街上几乎看不到人，才十点不到，商铺全都歇业关门，住宅区的高楼全都一片沉寂，车辆歪七扭八的停在马路上，很多车上还插着钥匙，整座城市顿时犹如一座废都。

军用皮卡上拿着喇叭喊话的人沿途用坦克开路，车顶上架着RPG-7，车上还运着一些绑住手脚的平民，枪声如同礼炮接二连三的回荡在夜色深处，黑沉沉的城市河流下暗潮汹涌。

他们的酒店现在正在被武装军搜查，没必要两个人都去拿行李，羽生上去收拾东西，金博洋去卡亚小学取藏起来的假护照和假身份证件，顺路在找辆车一会儿好开去码头。

车队是从学院街附近开过来的，那边暂时安全，这几条街是离子核炸弹的区域，车队也不会逗留太久，喊完口号应该会一路开离炸弹波及范围，不过金博洋还是十分警惕，他提着裙摆边走边给m9上消音器，路上偶尔还是能看到慌慌张张的人影和飞驰而过的逃难车辆，这会儿谁也没空惊愕他的穿着，在生命面前，穿裙子的男人只配得上一个仓皇的眼神，再激不起任何波澜。

进入学院街，金博洋刚看到一辆停在路边还没拔钥匙的汽车，他走过去拔了钥匙攥在手里，给车贴上GPS让羽生知道位置，他穿过十字路口停在了卡亚学校围墙边上，用匕首去撬墙上一块明显新糊上却根本没人会在意的砖，水泥脱落间，金博洋听到旁边的巷子里传出一声尖叫，又立刻像被人捂住似得戛然而止，金博洋疑惑的眨了眨眼睛，是小女孩的声音，他赶紧把缝隙虚糊上的水泥掏松把砖块撬出来，从里面取了他和羽生的各种假证放进衣服兜里，给枪上了膛走向后巷。

国难当头最不缺的就是趁乱搞事的混蛋了，路灯的光影影绰绰的照进巷子里，暗昧不清，拿着小刀和铁棍的暴徒吸着烟，张牙舞爪的敲击着墙制造声响，吓唬着蹲在地上蜷缩成一团的小学生们，面目狰狞的暴徒就像是城市下水道爬出来的污垢聚合物，源源不断的从巷子深处散发出恶臭，小孩子打架他原本是不打算管的，毕竟别看这些人手里又是刀又是棍子的，你真让他们下手往死里打他们还真不敢，不过受欺负的对象是女孩子，还让他撞见拉扯女孩子头发金博洋就不能坐视不理了，他走进巷口咳嗽了一声。

不良青年们目光轻蔑的看向巷口穿着裙子朝他们走来的男人，握着小刀的嘴角还青这一块的高个子嘴里发出一声怪笑“约麦尔，这人该不会是你的同类吧，双倍恶心。”

顺着其他人嘲弄的目光，金博洋看到了被挡在两个女生身后的小男孩，男孩很瘦，皮肤很白头发有些长，很清秀的男孩子，眼睛也大大的，比身边的女孩子还要好看，大概就是土耳其人总喜欢归为「苏美尔人」暗讽的那一类，金博洋藏在袖子里的枪敲了敲手臂，用脚想他也大概猜到了这帮小王八蛋为什么要欺负那个叫约麦尔的小男孩。

“喂，你既然喜欢穿裙子，你裤裆里那……”

“说实话，我赶时间，闭嘴，你们起来赶紧回家去。”动手打街头小混混实在是掉价，他好歹也是杀手，还是曾经榜上最高级别的杀手，拿枪吓唬吓唬趁乱作祟的暴徒已经是极限了，实际上这群年轻的暴徒的确也不经吓，看到他手里的枪立刻老实了。

所有人的目光都聚集在他手里的枪上时，金博洋注意到那个被嘲讽的小男孩约麦尔目光如炬的打量着他的身上的婚纱，约麦尔的眼神让路过他身边的小混混恶心的啐了一口，不服气的把在金博洋枪口下受到的压迫发泄到约麦尔身上，小混混狠狠地踢了一脚约麦尔的胳膊。

金博洋神色如常的看着踢人的小混混，在他路过自己身边时，金博洋手速快到根本来不及看清他的动作，踢人的小混混就被抓住一只胳膊反剪到身后按在了墙上，金博洋用力的拗折他的胳膊，力道大到像一只铁铸的机械钳，随着小混混痛苦的惨叫，他的胳膊以怪异的弧度发出响声，几乎要被拗断，金博洋暴虐的动作看傻了其他小混混，要不是有小孩子在场，金博洋不介意继续把他手扭成更诡异的形状，霍华德以前可没少教他「来让他们说真话吧」这类的拷问折磨人的小游戏“逞能也不看看自己几斤几两？学乖点吧小朋友。”

痛苦不堪的小青年整个上身都在发麻，他已经感觉不到自己的手臂了，脸摩擦着粗砺尖锐的石墙，水泥和砖块几乎在他蹭动的脸上刮出血痕，他胡乱的点头，嘴里的痛呼夹杂着央求，心里祈求着真主能把他从这个恶心的男人手里拯救。

捂着胳膊忍痛爬起来的约麦尔捡起地上被踩得脏兮兮的本子，他细瘦的手在本来也不干净的衣服上蹭了蹭，宝贝的翻开页尾卷起的本子，透过高悬头顶的昏黄灯光，金博洋看到本子上线条稚嫩却有模有样的女装设计图线稿，两个女孩子趴在地上捡着针盘和滚了一地的线筒，金博洋注意到女孩校裙断裂的背带，把手里的小混混推到他同伴怀里，金博洋在落荒而逃的脚步声里弯腰捡起脚边的一扎缎带，他蹲在约麦尔身边，把脏掉的缎带递给小孩“不要哭，脏了而已，擦干净她们还是一样的漂亮。”

“谢谢，我……我没有想哭的，只是……”攥着手里的缎带约麦尔啜泣地捂住眼睛，他画在每一页右上角的独角兽仿佛也跟着他一起悲伤的低下了头，他不知道自己做了什么要被人这样对待，他不过是用铅笔画他喜欢的东西，用针线帮同学缝补破损的衣服，他明明不想哭的。

“范思哲小的时候，也因为能画出这些漂亮的线条而受人排挤嘲讽。”拍了拍约麦尔的头，金博洋裹紧羽生的外套，孩子永远是一个国度的未来，这个国家束手束脚的‘胶带’，从遥远的过去，从历史洪流的缝隙源源不断的渗透进人的思想，金博洋只希望这一颗小小的追逐自我的种子，能自由自在的生长，开出他想要的花，哪怕阳光只能照到一角，空气算不上清新，或者他的花只有在夜里才能绽放，都没有关系，不要缩回土里就好“你没有错，记住这一点就行了，别试图去理解混蛋的所作所为，他们跟你不一样，他们永远也看不见独角兽。”

“是的，约麦尔，这不是你的错，他们是一群混蛋，不要哭了，今晚去我家吧，你得帮我把背带缝好，这条背带只有你缝出来才跟原来一模一样，你真的很厉害。”抓着断裂拖在地上的背带，女孩拍着线圈上的灰，把它们细心的缠好放在裙子上。

这不是已经有阳光照进黑暗了吗。

金博洋没在耽误时间，他让三个小孩赶紧回去，提着裙摆往巷子外走去，身后小孩带着哭腔的声音细细的传来，金博洋没有回头，抬起手划开沉闷的空气晃了晃，走出了暗巷。

只是金博洋没想到他还能再见到那群小混混。

双膝跪地被反绑在路灯杆上垂头丧气的四个小混混脸上都添了新伤，羽生坐在引擎盖上拿枪抵着站在他身前的浑身发抖的小混混后脑勺，站着的小混混手里握着刚才威胁小孩用的匕首，但是那把匕首现在正插在他的下颚，看长度是从下往上捅穿了整个下颚刺了进去，嘴和喉咙上全是温热猩红的血液，在灯光下残忍异常。

是他们运气不好，受了气为了缓解刚才认怂的屈辱，嘴里不干不净的大骂着穿裙子的男人，在空荡的街上恨不得全伊斯坦布尔都能听到他们的愤怒，他们用嘲讽至极的语气和肮脏污秽的词句侮辱着穿婚纱的变态，殊不知迎面拖着行李箱朝他们走来的男人在与他们擦肩而过时，突然拽住了他们老大的头发，他们连反应都来不及反应，刀已经被那个男人夺下扎进了他们老大的下颚，利刃贯穿了整个下颚刺穿舌头，刀尖尖锐的抵着上颚，男人抓着刀柄一脚就踢翻了他们老大，当他们想出手时，脚下传来一阵剧痛，男人装着消音器的枪口从他袖口下露出，他们可真是倒霉，一晚上尽碰到惹不起的人。

金博洋小跑到羽生身边，他看着羽生指尖的血，一个眼神都懒得施舍给惨烈的小混混，他嫌挡道的推开下颚还插着刀的人，从半开的车窗里伸进去抽了两张湿巾纸擦着羽生的指尖的血色，确定不是羽生的血，金博洋才松了口气，那估计就是羽生捅完后不小心沾到的“干嘛了？”

“教一下小朋友不能说脏话。”摸着金博洋冰凉的手，羽生收回枪拿过钥匙打开车门把金博洋塞了进去，关上车门，羽生扔出一把刚才没收的刀，刀砸在其中一个被绑住的小混混身上，被砸的人却大气也不敢出。

羽生曲着手指，用关节敲打了两下下颚插着匕首的男子头骨，冷硬震耳的节奏回荡在血腥气的空气里，蛰伏痛感下瑟瑟发憷的恐惧瞬间爬上神经末梢生成毛骨悚然的倒刺，羽生什么也没说，只是留下一串让人心惊肉跳的脚步声上了车。

宝蓝色的小皮卡开进浓稠的夜色里，这座城市的一切，在今夜之后，都与他们无关。

无论是割开扎带的小混混搀扶着彼此为寻找诊所奔走街头，还是已经擦干眼泪的小孩手牵着手穿梭在熟悉的小巷回家，又或者四下散开后不知道能不能在博斯普鲁斯码头顺利汇合的羔羊，黑洞洞的窗口里跪拜在月光下嘴里念念有词的老人，焦虑的母亲怀里熟睡的小孩，握着枪坐在客厅沙发的男人……

今夜的伊斯坦布尔，每个人，都在祈祷着太阳再次升起，驱散这座忧伤而古老的城市上空密布的黑暗。

————END————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耶和华白血病男孩出自伊恩麦克尤恩《儿童法案》  
> 关于范思哲那个是《美国罪案故事：刺杀范思哲》剧里的一个设定，真实是不是有那样的经历我并不知道。  
> 他们看不见独角兽是用的鹅仔那句Unicorns do exist，什么人能看到独角兽大家都懂的。  
> 本来是要一战停战100周年发的，可惜我忘了，嘤，总之我的心愿是世界和平。  
> 生而为人，请善良。


End file.
